Bound
by NaomiKindle
Summary: After Meteor fails, Sephiroth attempts to eliminate ShinRa, AVALANCHE, and all others that stand in his way, enlisting an "old friend" to aid him in his battle. See inside for full summary and rating description.
1. Prologue

**Notes Before The Story:**

**Full Summary: **After Meteor fails, Sephiroth attempts to eliminate ShinRa, AVALANCHE, and all others that stand in his way, enlisting an "old friend" to aid him in his battle. With Cloud having altered memories and disfigured intentions, will Sephiroth's plans to corrupt Cloud succeed, or will his friends be able to save him?

**Setting:** One year (roughly) post-game, excluding events from Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus, Crisis Core, Before Crisis, etc.

**Rating Warnings For Story: **Language (namely Cid and Barret), Brief Nudity and Implied Yaoi, Pain/Torture, Eventual Character Death. Please note that the first chapter (not the prologue) is where the nudity and yaoi are present. If you aren't happy with that type of thing, please be aware that it is brief and does serve a purpose. This will not become a yaoi-style fic, and I do not forsee any other nudity/sexual content.

**Disclaimer:** Like so many others, I only wish I owned Final Fantasy. However, I sadly do not. Final Fantasy and anything affiliated with the content is property of SquarEnix. I make no profit from exploring possibilities.

* * *

**Prologue**

Blue eyes opened to more darkness than they had seen when closed. They gazed around, searching for any light in the chamber. Cloud tried to turn, to see the other side of the room behind him. Suddenly he realized it; cold metal shackles bound his wrist together behind him. He tried to move them, chain-links' rattling and cutting through the silent air. He could only turn about an inch or so – his ankles were cuffed upward to a chain meeting his wrists. Wide-set cuffs held his knees in place against the floor. Panting with frustration, he struggled against the binds, his tongue fighting against the tightly tied rag across his face. His eyes closed against the darkness, trying to remember what had happened.

"So, you're awake," a voice, colder than the frigid air, said. Cloud froze; he waited to hear the voice again. It didn't speak and eyes couldn't locate anything in the pitch black. Had he imagined the voice…? A soft chuckle echoed in the corner of the room. "This isn't a dream, Cloud," it cooed as footsteps echoed closer. "You aren't imagining this." A cold leather hand slid down his cheek and across Cloud's bare chest.

"You aren't crazy." This time the warm words hissed across his ear, brushing blond strands ever so slightly. Fear suddenly overwhelmed him; Cloud's breath quickened as he fought against his binds, desperately praying to pry himself from the wall.

"It's futile, Cloud," Sephiroth said over the clanking metal. "Those binds are strong enough to hold a full-fledged SOLDIER – there's no _hope_ that you could break free." Cloud refused to believe it. He yanked against the binds, moving only a few inches from his initial position. Suddenly, the same gloved hand yanked against blond locks, straining his body as he was pulled upward. His body halted with fear. Trembling, Cloud spoke, the words muffled from the rag.

"What do I want with you?" Sephiroth repeated his question, chuckling as he released Cloud. "Cloud, _you_ are going to be mine." Finally, Cloud saw them; bright green eyes dancing in the dark room – irises infused with Mako so that they shown even in the dimmest of lights. They were inches from his face, gazing into his own eyes. A cold glove pressed his cheek and Cloud flinched at the sudden touch. "After tonight, Cloud, no one will remember the hero who stopped Meteor – who saved the planet. They will only speak of his betrayal – the murders he committed, the destruction he caused. After tonight, your friends will only see hate fill your eyes. They will try to stop you, fight you, free you from my grasp…but they will fall by your blade and yours alone."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"He isn't back yet," she whispered. The room was lit dimly by the orange glow of the nearby lamp. A tear glimmered on her cheek like how stars blinked in the clear Costa del Sol sky.

"Tifa, I'm sure he's fine," he replied, his voice soft and soothing. "He left a note saying he needed some time for himself – to think about things. To be honest, I think it's good for him to get away for a while."

"Nanaki, that was three days ago," Tifa protested. "And he won't answer his phone. This…isn't like him. He would've…called or something – he wouldn't just _leave_."

"I didn't want to tell you…I thought it might worry you," Nanaki began, sighing. "But…Cloud won't call. His phone is still in his room."

"What?" she gasped. "He didn't take it with him? No…something's wrong. He wouldn't just –"

"Tifa, I know," Nanaki interrupted, sitting up from the sofa cushion. "We're all worried about him. It's been over a year now, but…I don't think any of us have really recovered from those times."

"You think this is about Aerith?"

"Could be," he yawned. "The day he left would have been Aerith's birthday, correct?" She nodded and a silence fell between them. Maroon eyes gazed out the window, watching the stars wink around the crescent moon. "I'm worried about him, too, Tifa. But…I think he just wants to be alone for now. Just…give him some time, alright? He always comes around." She nodded, running a slender finger across her cheek.

He didn't know how long he had been gone; the day, the time – all of it was a blur. Sephiroth had left what seemed like days ago. His body felt weak and sore, aching against the restraints. Gurgles echoed through the room from his aching stomach. He had been gone from Villa Cloud for at least two days – and hadn't eaten since departing. He wondered if they worried – if they cared and were out searching now.

From behind him, light swept across the room, illuminating the stone wall in front of him. He craned his neck in hopes of seeing who entered, but knew it was futile. Something heavy hit the floor, the sound of metal and plastic hitting stone echoing through the room. Cloud hung his head; the demon had returned.

"Don't look so disappointed," Sephiroth chuckled with amusement. "Were you expecting someone else? One of those worthless friends coming to rescue you?" He laughed, the hideous sound echoing from the empty walls. The door slammed suddenly, and Cloud jumped. The room turned dark for a moment before a dim light clicked on from behind him. The lantern's flame blanketed the stone room in a dim flickering orange. Finally, Cloud knew his surroundings. Coffins lined the opposite wall along with bones and shards of rock that had been pushed aside. He knew this room; it was in the basement of the ShinRa Manor in Nibelheim. Just down the hall, there was a lab where Hojo, Gast, and other scientists had experimented long ago, and a library full of Gast's notes on Jenova. He began attempting to question Sephiroth, his words garbled by the gag. He felt a hand yank at the rag, and after a minute it fell from his face.

"Why are you doing this, Sephiroth?" Cloud asked, still unable to see the man. "What are you planning?" His coarse laugh echoed through the room again and a gloved hand stroked the bare flesh over his spine; Cloud shuddered.

"I answered that not even an hour ago, Cloud, or have you forgotten already?" He chuckled, his face looking down over him. "Though I suppose I _was_ rather vague."

"Then tell me the _truth_, Sephiroth. Why are you doing this?" Sephiroth didn't speak for a moment, his face mockingly thoughtful.

"Well, you aren't going to remember any of this, so I suppose I could tell you," Sephiroth said, pacing to stand before Cloud. "I plan to make you mine – obedient and loyal to my wishes. By the end of the night, you won't be able to refuse."

"But why?" Cloud shouted, lifting his head to meet those eyes. "What the hell do you need me for?"

"Enough!" Sephiroth shouted. "I haven't the time to entertain questions; your unconsciousness has already put me behind schedule."

"Unconsciousness?" Cloud repeated. "How…how long was I out…?" The question was more rhetorical than demanding an answer; Cloud knew Sephiroth's patience was wearing thin and that he would have no intentions of replying. Footsteps paced around him, going back towards the door.

"A day," Sephiroth replied. "Putting me a day behind schedule." He shuffled through some items, eventually drawing out what Cloud believed to be a chain. It slid across the stone floor, the metal snake hissing as it drew nearer. Suddenly, it fell hard against his back, Cloud wincing with the sudden pain. Sephiroth attached one end to the nearby wall, fastening it against a small hook. It drew tight across his back, forcing him downward towards the floor as Sephiroth hooked the other end to a misshaped stone on the floor. "But it should be easy to catch up," Sephiroth said, walking back around behind him. Cloud attempted to rise up, but the newly place chain kept his bare chest flat against the uneven stones. Those footsteps came closer, and Sephiroth knelt beside him.

"It's time to begin." He stood and walked behind Cloud. A cold glove massaged the flesh down his slender back, goose bumps speckling the skin in its wake. "First, you must be aroused." The words fell quietly across his ears and Cloud shuddered. Leather found the limp and exposed flesh between his restrained knees. He gasped against the rag as the hand massaged the flesh, moving back and forth with skill. Cloud closed his eyes; he couldn't allow himself to give in. He would not let this man humiliate him so.

"So, you choose to resist?" Sephiroth asked softly as he released the mass. "There are other ways," he said simply. He stood and walked back to the items that Cloud could not see. He shuddered as a sudden chill came over him. The shuffling ceased and he knew the General had found his item of choice. A cold metal fastened tightly over the head as a bar painfully forced its way inside. The blond's breath caught at the strange feeling, the metal bar penetrating deeper. He squirmed uncomfortably against his restraints. "Relax, Cloud. Enjoy this while you can."

A soft click sounded and suddenly it started. The metal bar inside began quivering against his flesh and thrusting further inside him. Cloud managed to stifle a moan and Sephiroth chuckled. Another click sounded and the vibrations pulsed faster. Cloud moaned and began fidgeting against the chains. Suddenly, the pace quickened ten-fold to its highest. The slightest movement causing friction to the hardened mass was ecstasy. His body tensed and he knew he was getting close. No…he couldn't allow Sephiroth to humiliate him in such a way. He closed his eyes, trying desperately to resist the moans prying from his throat.

Suddenly, bare flesh grabbed him, massaging roughly. The pulsing metal inside pushed at him from all angles leaving no flesh unstimulated. The newly added friction Cloud knew would be too much – he could barely keep composed as it was. Heat welled up in his stomach and he knew he would burst at any moment. When Sephiroth's hand slipped from the mass, Cloud knew something was wrong. He hadn't released, yet he knew he was on the edge.

"You see?" Sephiroth smirked. "This device allows you to become aroused to you breaking point, but forbids your release." Sephiroth stood and Cloud closed his eyes. The feeling was becoming too much – he was sure he would burst within moments. "This constant stimulation keeps your consciousness, so you won't be able to black out."

"Why?" Cloud said, suppressing a moan. "Why are you keeping me conscious?" The silver haired General chuckled.

"Because, Cloud," he began, walking to stand in front of Cloud. "If you lose consciousness too soon, my little plan will not work." He moved off again, this time going back to the pile of items that had been left by the door.

"What _plan?"_ Cloud strained, panting quickly.

"You'll understand soon enough," he replied after a moment, the words falling inches from his ear. Sephiroth reached down, lifting the chewed fabric from the ground and tying back over his mouth, cutting between his lips and pulling tightly against his lips.

Suddenly, Cloud felt a needle prick through his wrist. The cold metal pressed into a vein. Without warning, his blood ran hot, stinging beneath his skin. Cloud thrashed against the chain, his back attempting to arch with the rapid pain that had begun to spread through his limb. "You understand then? You remember this pain?" The needle withdrew from the vein. Another prick, and the same burning began to seep into the other arm. "It's Mako. Because you've had Mako Poisoning, your body is more sensitive to the raw fluid. Just a small dose can do wonders for you, can't it?" He felt a cold needle press into his thigh, and Cloud braced for the pain. His body trembled with the burning fluid. "And yet, somehow the Mako won't stay within your blood. It thins, and weakens, causing the effects to become less each time more is added." Another prick in the right thigh. It felt as though his limbs would burst into flames.

"But, what would happen if too much Mako was added?" He asked, standing. "Would you lose your senses, your mind? Would you lose your memory?" He struggled against the bonds, trying desperately to break free from the burning pain engulfing him. Two more slid in the back side of his calf before Sephiroth spoke again.

"And what would happen if everything was infected? Not just your blood – but your nerves, and Mako penetrated the bones?" Cloud felt sharp pain in his back; he arched against the chain as the longer needle scraped bone. He felt the bone crack as the needle penetrated into a mid-back vertebra pierce into the nerve. A hoarse scream, barely muffled by the gag, filled the room and tears blinded his vision. The liquid scalded his nerves, flowing the length of the body that thrashed uncontrollably against the binds.

Tears streamed down his face, his mind flickering in and out with the candlelight. He wanted nothing more than to collapse, faint, fall unconscious – die. His body felt as though it was smoldering with hot embers and coals that wouldn't burn out. Every muscle ached, the boiling blood pulsing through his body. Shaking uncontrollably, his body barely twitched when Sephiroth removed the device, finally allowing his release. From the corner of his eye, a final needle gleamed in the candlelight, a bright orange shine flickering on the long and narrow metal. It disappeared behind him, reappearing as the needle plunged into his neck where the skull met the spine. The final blow was painless as the dim candlelight extinguished to darkness.


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all of the fabulous reviews. I am so glad this story is making some noise! I was expecting it to flop! Anyway, I wanted to start out by apologizing for taking so long to update. I've been going through some tough times…my grandmother passed the day after New Year's after relapsing into severe pneumonia on Christmas Day. Not to mention another college semester started back. I'm hoping to consistently update, but most of that will depend on classes. Again, sorry for the delay. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy Chapter Two!

(PS: I really don't know where this is going to end up…just FYI)

**EDIT: ADDITIONAL NOTE: **I just wanted to go ahead and state it here and now: I have no intentions of this being a yaoi fic. As I said in my first AN, it does and might contain more slight yaoi, but it will be nothing super graphic or anything, nor will it be full blown sex in any fashion. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind graphic sex. However, this does not have the intentions of becoming one of those. Sorry if that disappoints anyone - but I wanted that to go ahead and be out in the open.

**Chapter Two**

"Hello," he said, answered the phone. "Cloud? No, he isn't here." He paused for a moment, listening intently. "Really?" He paused again. "Alright. Thank you." Vincent let the receiver fall against the hook. "That was Reno," he said.

"What did he want?" Tifa asked.

"He and Elena came across Fenrir in the Corel area," he replied. "It looked abandoned –"

"Wait, they didn't find Cloud?" Tifa said, standing from the recliner.

"No, they said he wasn't anywhere in the area," Vincent replied. "All of his gear was still with the motorcycle. That isn't like him, is it – to leave his weapons behind?" He leaned against the wall, scarlet eyes taking in the bright sunlight against goldenrod sand. "Reno said they thought it had been stolen, so they took it back to ShinRa Headquarters for him. They were calling to see if he knew." Tifa stood and walked from the room; Vincent turned from the window. "Tifa?"

"I have to find him," she said from the other room. She reentered with a small backpack stuffed to its brim with supplies.

"Tifa, what is it?" Nanaki said, entering the main room.

"Cloud…" she replied. "He's been gone for a week now, and –"

"Tifa, I know it isn't like him," Nanaki began, "but I think we should give him some more time."

"Something is wrong," she replied sternly. "Fenrir was abandoned, his things were still there – it just…isn't right. I'm going."

"I doubt you'll find him on foot," Vincent said. "It's too far."

"I don't care," Tifa stubbornly protested. "I'm going."

"Perhaps Cid would be willing to lend a hand," Vincent continued. "Give him a call."

Since that first day, the restraints had been released. Cloud hadn't the strength to escape – and Sephiroth knew it. Muscles, sore with that burning pain, refused to move. He had since been propped against the wall, his only binding was a chain running loosely from his foot to the stone behind him. The door opened and Cloud closed his eyes against the light. Sephiroth lit the candle after placing the daily dosages on the floor.

"Today is the last," he said quietly. "Your Mako treatments are over."

"Last…over…?" Cloud murmured quietly.

"Tonight, we will be done," Sephiroth replied. He lifted a chain from the corner and fastened it across Cloud's bare bruised chest. He forced his arms into restraints and cuffed his ankle tightly to the floor so he could no longer move. "However, it will be the worst. You see, these final injections are Jenova cells."

"J…Jenova…" he mumbled.

"You'll feel better soon," Sephiroth smiled, wedging the gag between his jaws. The first needle pierced the flesh on his chest, into an artery near his heart. His breath quickened as the fluid slowly entered. Suddenly, the blood cells bit against the veins, ravenously nipping muscle. Cloud screamed, suddenly aching for the burning Mako. Pins pricked his body like small daggers slashing at flesh as it pushed through his bloodlines. Sephiroth's hand lifted his back from the stone. He barely felt the second needle press into the bone and nerves of his back. Jenova cells stabbed the nerves; his body thrashed uncontrollably in its chains. No scream could escape from his tightening throat. He convulsed, his body trembling against the wall. His chest tightened against the cold chain and suddenly he couldn't breathe.

"I'll see you soon," he heard Sephiroth say distantly. The last syringe slipped beneath the skin on his neck, where the skull and spine met. Suddenly, Cloud could not think. He felt his body surge with pain. Cloud knew pain – he had felt it many times before. Nothing – not even Mako could compare. It was as though those needles had been released into the blood stream to run rampant. As though small daggers pricked his body over and over. Suddenly the stone room around him swirled into black.

"_Cloud? Can you hear me?" Her voice echoed through the darkness, soft and soothingly familiar. "How are you?" She asked, the words falling like slick strands of silk. "Don't strain yourself," she added. "I know…you've been through a lot…" He felt her hand, delicate and gentle against the aching flesh. It was warm and eased the painful throbs. "But don't worry, Cloud. It will be better once you wake up." Fingers fell downward, and he heard her stand beside him. "…They've found you…and she's waiting for you." She hesitated, listening. Suddenly her voice grew distant, as if she was moving farther away. "I know, but don't worry about it now. Things will be fine, Cloud." His name echoed in the darkness "…Cloud…? Can you hear me? Wake up, Cloud. She's waiting…Cloud…"_

"Cloud…? Please, Cloud…wake up." Heavy lids rose, the light blurring his vision. The small bedroom was lit with afternoon sunlight. Beside him sat a young woman. Unkempt bangs hung over her eyes and the ash-brown strands draped her shoulders, accenting fair skin. Her hands were pressed over her eyes, attempting to hide tears. She barely managed to stifle a sob. After a moment, her hands wiped her eyes and revealed maroon irises surrounded with puffy red. She gasped. "You're…Cloud, you're awake! I was so worried about you," she said, drying her face with a tissue.

Cloud stared; he knew her…from somewhere. He knew those claret eyes, that dark russet hair, that smile, sweet and friendly. But…from where…? She frowned when he only gazed.

"Cloud?" she said. "How…how are you feeling?" No response came; just the same lost stare. "What's wrong, Cloud?" She placed a warm and delicate hand upon his cheek, the fingers rubbing gently across rough skin.

Suddenly, his mind flashed; the woman no longer sat before him and the lighting had changed. The cozy bedroom had morphed into a red-lit room lined with capsules. A sealed door waited patiently at the top of stairs. His eyes scanned the word above the door: Jenova. _'M…Mother…"_ he thought. A heavy-soled boot thudded against the metal stair as he stepped forward. Gloved fingers slid down the cold steel as he reached the sealed door. From behind him, the sound of heavy soles landing against steel flooring grew louder as the echoed through the hull of the building. A woman's voice screamed to him words he couldn't make out. He turned.

"_Cloud?"_

The girl that had sat before him now raced towards him, a long slender blade coated with blood in hand. The blade sliced through the air as she swung it downwards.

"_Cloud?"_

Easily, he grabbed the hilt of the blade, lifting the girl from the ground. In a swift movement, the blade slashed downward, cutting her across the chest as it through her backwards.

"Cloud!" The muffled word came through clear, this time. Eye snapped open; the small bedroom around him spun rapidly. His body shook uncontrollably beneath the covers, the muscles refusing to gain composure. Lungs gasped for air. The hand that had been placed upon his cheek still lingered there; those burgundy eyes above his own desperately studied his face.

Another flash; the bedroom once again disappeared. In its wake, a rocky path leading downward into a bright light had formed. The walls flowed green – the Lifestream. He turned as footsteps approached. A group appeared before him, the seven surrounding him. Those same eyes gazed into his own, burning with a hate. Around her, six others stood, the same expression glowing in the Mako light. Eyes gazed upward to a distant sky; a bright blaze glowed in the sky, the Meteor falling towards the Planet. Cloud smiled; Mother's will would succeed. The group around him attacked, each slinging weapons from different sides before he could draw his weapon.

"Cloud, please!" she screamed, now tugging at the hand that gripped her delicate throat. Her breath choked past the tightening grasp. Her eyes watered and her face reddened. "P-please," she strained against the grasp. Her eyes lost focus and her hands became weak as they scratched at the gloved hand. His eyes gazed into maroon for a moment as her eyes closed.

Suddenly, teeth pierced through the bare flesh of his forearm. Instinctively it retreated from its grasp, the girl falling to the hardwood floor. The red beast gripped his arm firmly as Cloud pulled, struggling to free the limb. He hit the animal's snout, his skull – nothing would force his grip looser. A gunshot filled the room, and the pain hit Cloud's shoulder. He looked down; a dart had embedded itself into his skin. The room began to blur as his eyes drifted back to the doorway where a tall man lowered his gun. Black locks fell messily across pale flesh, and a crimson gaze briefly met his own. Cloud's eyes lingered there for a moment, heavy with a sudden sleepiness. He collapsed to the mattress, futilely fighting unconsciousness until there was nothing left to fight.

"Tifa, are you alright?" Vincent said, putting his gun in the holster. She held her throat, coughing and choking for air.

"Yeah," she choked, "I think I'm okay." She weakly tried to stand, falling back to the floor before she could make any progress. Vincent balanced her, moving her back to the chair. All eyes fell upon the unconscious blond, whose body still trembled slightly. "I…don't know what happened to him," she finally said through chokes and sobs. "He woke up…and then, suddenly…he started shaking, and he wouldn't stop. I held his face, trying to get him to focus on me – his eyes were rolling – just darting everywhere. He finally looked at me, and…" she broke off, sobbing. "I've never seen such hate in those eyes."

"Hate?" Vincent repeated. Tifa nodded, wiping tears from her face.

"It was like…the way he looked at Sephiroth…but…that anger…" She trailed off, her eyes gazing only at his sleeping face. "And…he grabbed my neck…that strength…I…I couldn't stop him." She moved into Vincent, her head resting against his stomach as she sobbed. Unsurely, he wrapped his clawed hand around her, the metal causing her to shudder at first.

"What are you thinking, Red?" Vincent said quietly.

"Not sure," Nanaki replied. "But…his blood…" he said, looking to the wound on his forearm that still oozed. "It…wasn't right…"

"What do you mean?"

"The taste, the smell – it was strange," Nanaki said, shaking his head. "And look at the color," he added, nodding towards the wound. Vincent let go of Tifa, who continued her sobs, and over to the bedside. He lifted Cloud's arm, turning it to get a better look. The normally crimson liquid oozed from the bite marks, but flowed a rusty shade of falu-red. It was thicker than normal blood, oozing in clots rather than steady streams.

"Get some bandages," Vincent said after taking a syringe sample of the fluid. "Keep him restrained, and don't leave anyone alone with him – especially Tifa. I'll call you when I find something out."

"Find something out?" Nanaki repeated. "Where are you going?"

"To ShinRa," Vincent replied, heading to the door. "If anyone can tell me what this is, Hojo can."

"Hojo?" Nanaki said. "What's he got to do with –" Before the question had finished, Vincent had answered. The gold claw of his index finger cut deep into his skin. Blood oozed out an almost identical shade, clotting as it leaked from the wound. "…That's…"

"Now you understand?" Vincent said, pulling his sleeve back over the wound. "My blood has been infused with amounts of Mako that extend beyond those of Sephiroth. Thirty years ago, Hojo did this to me." He turned and headed back to the door. "If anyone can give an answer, it's him."


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all of the fabulous reviews. I loves them! :3 I'm sorry this keeps taking me so long to update. College eats my life D: I am hoping to update much sooner since Spring and Easter Breaks will be coming up over the coming months, so please bear with me! Just throwing it out there now, I haven't exactly figured out how this is going to end, so if you have any ideas, suggestions, or just things you might like to see happen, feel free to leave them on a review or PM me. It might not appear, but I will give credit when and where it is due! Thanks, and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter~

**Chapter Three**

Since the incident, all of AVALANCHE had reconvened at Villa Cloud in Costa del Sol. They took shifts watching Cloud, two at a time. After Vincent had left for ShinRa Headquarters near the edge of the Midgar ruins, Cloud had been restrained. Both wrists were bound to the side of the bed frame with thick leather straps that loosely rubbed the raw skin. His feet had also been strapped to the mattress with one longer strap running across his mid-shin. They had decided it would be best to relocate him to the basement, so that there was only one entrance and exit that had an alarm set on the door. Cloud's consciousness flickered – often only staying conscious for a few hours before blacking out for hours at a time. No matter his state of consciousness, his body trembled and shook beneath the blankets.

Despite her determination, Tifa had not been able to face entering the room. The purple-black hand print across her neck twinged once the thought of seeing him again crossed her mind. Yuffie had finally gotten her settled, so that she had stopped crying and would sleep. Nanaki chose not to tell Tifa the full story of the blond's condition.

Veins in his neck throbbed with the dire need for bloodshed as he strained against the leather straps. He wouldn't stop screaming, hate fused with the foul words that escaped his lips. He refused to eat or drink from their hands. Every ounce of strength forced its way to resistance, the once bruised wrists leaking rusty red fluids against the leather. Constantly, he demanded to be released, swore to destroy those bindings, and vowed to kill them.

It was almost a week before the phone rang and Vincent spoke on the other line.

"What did you find out?" Tifa had asked abruptly after she heard his voice. "Did he say what was happening?"

"I didn't speak with Hojo," Vincent replied.

"What?" she yelled with outrage. Anger blinded her as she continued. "Why the hell not? Vincent, I know you hate the bastard – we all do. But he could be our only hope! Why do you have to be so damn proud? This is to help Cloud!"

"He was in the hospital," Vincent continued as though Tifa hadn't spoken. "Reno said he has been for a couple of weeks now."

"The…hospital?" she repeated. "But…why? What's wrong with him?"

"How is Cloud?" Vincent asked, dodging the question. "Has he woken back up?"

"Yeah, but…I haven't gone back to see him," she replied. "Nanaki has been telling me how he's been."

"Could I speak with him?" Vincent said. Without a word, Tifa walked over to the recliner where Nanaki slept.

"Nanaki," she said softly as she nudged him awake. He raised his head from the cushion. "It's Vincent." She positioned the receiver beside his head so that he could hear.

"It's good to hear from you," Nanaki said. "What have you learned?"

"How is Cloud?" he asked without acknowledgement.

"Oh, uh…" Nanaki looked back up, his eyes lingering on Tifa as she slipped through the doorway. "He's…getting worse."

"What are his symptoms as of now?" he asked urgently.

"Well, he hasn't stopped shaking since he first attacked Tifa," Red said. "He can't seem to stay conscious either. He comes around every few hours, but loses consciousness soon after."

"I see…" Vincent's voice trailed as his thought connected.

"And…I haven't told Tifa, but…"

"What? What is it?"

"Well," Nanaki began, lowering his voice. "He's been saying odd things – things Cloud would by no means say under normal circumstances. He keeps talking about…about killing us."

"That _is_ strange," Vincent said, his normally controlled voice wavering with worry.

"Have you figured out anything?" Nanaki asked again. "What did Hojo say?"

"I couldn't talk to him," Vincent replied quickly. "He's been in the hospital for weeks."

"Has he?"

"Yes," Vincent began. "According to Reno, he turned up missing a few weeks ago. After a few days, he returned abruptly, stating he had gone away for 'business.' Later that night, one of his assistants found him unconscious in his lab. According to Reno, he's been going downhill since…and it doesn't look as though he will be leaving any time soon." He paused and added, "Oddly enough, his symptoms might sound familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"His consciousness comes and goes and he's been convulsing uncontrollably ever since he first woke up. When he first awoke, Reno said he started shouting nonsensically. The phrases didn't make sense. He lost consciousness shortly after." Vincent said. Nanaki gasped on the other end of the line.

"Th-that's –!"

"And that's not all," he continued. "Upon examining him, the doctor showed Tseng some rather peculiar marks across his body."

"Do they know what they were?" Nanaki asked.

"Reno said that Tseng was not entirely sure," Vincent began. "But…from his experience, he would assume torture. Bruising across his wrists, ankles, and chest confirm he was restrained. He thought some of them also looked like needle wounds."

"Needles?" he repeated. "So…he was injected with something?"

"That is what Tseng suspects," Vincent said. "If I recall, Cloud was found with similar restraint markings."

"He did," he confirmed. "I'll have one of the others check him."

"It seems as though whatever has happened to Cloud has happened to Hojo as well. However…because of Cloud's already unstable system…" He paused again, daring his thoughts to jinx them. "Listen," he began. "Don't let Tifa know about this until we know that it is the same."

"Understood," Nanaki replied. "When are you coming back?"

"I'm not sure," he said. "For now, I'll remain at ShinRa so that I can run a few tests on Cloud and Hojo's blood samples. Let me know if there are any changes in Cloud's symptoms."

"I will." He nosed the button, hanging up his end of the conversation. He headed downstairs to the basement to check up on Cloud. Cid and Yuffie sat on opposite sides of the bed, and between them Cloud tore at the restraints. "How is he?"

"Crazy as hell still," Cid replied wiping his nose and shifting in his chair. "'Been conscious for 'bout an hour now. 'Been fight'n those ever since." He made a gesture at the leather restraints.

"Has he said anything?"

"Not for a while," Yuffie replied quietly. "He was yelling at us when he first woke up…just about killing us once he got free." The three sat in silence as they watched him struggle furiously with the restraints. Both wrists were steadily dripping with blood, the leather wearing through the inflamed skin. "If he keeps on…he's really going to hurt himself…" Yuffie said softly.

"Would you two mind a quick break?" Nanaki asked. "I'll keep an eye on him for a moment."

"Didn't think you were ever going to ask," Cid said, not hesitating to stand. "I'll be out front." He walked out of the room, pulling a cigarette from the pocket on the front of his jacket. Yuffie stood and started to follow him out, hesitating at the door.

"You sure you'll be okay alone?" she asked. He turned and nodded. She gave a half-hearted smile before taking her leave. Nanaki turned back, looking back to the bed.

"Cloud," he said. Blue eyes struck him, narrowed irises shone brightly beneath blond locks. "Perhaps you should allow yourself some rest," Nanaki suggested. "Were you to build your strength, perhaps you would see some progress. Here, try eating something." Nanaki nudged the plate on side table towards him. Cloud stared. "I have no intentions of harming you, if that is your worry. I also have no intentions of freeing you, as I know you want to kill us."

"Then we have nothing to discuss," Cloud spat.

"Might I ask you a question, Cloud?"

"No," he replied yanking against the restraints.

"You keep saying that you want nothing more that to kill us," Nanaki began. "Yet, you haven't explained why. Why is it that you wish to do us harm?" Cloud didn't answer. "Or do you have a reason?"

"You know _damn _well what you've done," Cloud shouted suddenly. "All of you keep claiming to be my friends – to care about me. I haven't forgotten all of the shit you people have caused."

"What, Cloud?" Nanaki snapped. "You keep saying we've done things, but what have we done? Tell me, Cloud!"

"You _destroyed_ him!" Cloud yelled, the restraints gripping tightly as he strained against them.

"Him?" Nanaki repeated with surprise. "Who, Cloud?"

"It was your fault – all of you!" he continued, not acknowledging the question. His body began shaking more violently as he fought the restraints. "We have to destroy ShinRa – and the world that imprisoned her! It should have ended before – when he used the Ultimate Destructive Magic. But _you_ stopped it!" Suddenly the leather tore, his hands springing free from the leather binds. Without hesitating, he lunged for Nanaki. Barely dodging the attack, he slipped beneath the blond, letting him fall to the floor. Cloud lifted himself on weak arms and panted with the sudden exertion.

"Don't you remember, Cloud?" Nanaki snapped, dodging another blow. "_You_ were there! You were with _us_ – on _our _side!" As if he didn't hear the words, Cloud lunged towards Nanaki once more, slamming into the full length mirror opposite the bed. Glass shards clattered to the floor, nibbling at the flesh that touched them. "It was _you_ that led us to the depths of the Northern Cave. _You_ were the one that defeated Sephiroth!" Cloud stood from the glass-speckled floor, blood oozing from small gashes that coated his cheeks like freckles. He turned, ultramarine eyes locking on to the saffron irises of the flame colored beast before him. Their eyes gazed at one another's for a moment as the other began to speak again. "Don't you remember, Cloud?" he asked softly, his voice quivering slightly. "She died so that you could defeat him – so that you could save this planet." Nanaki shook his head and his voice rose as he asked his next question. "Or did Aerith's friendship mean anything to you?"

Suddenly, the room before him faded and Cloud was suddenly standing upon a brightly lit alter overlooking a serene pond. His sword clattered to the mosaic tile as he saw the girl before him. She lifted her head, lids opening to reveal emerald irises glistening in the vibrant light that flooded the area. Her lips curved into a sympathetic smile. Suddenly, a crystal blade slid through her front side, a clean but fatal cut. Mako eyes gleamed behind silver bangs and his mouth twisted into a smirk as he pulled the blade free.

"No…" Cloud whimpered, falling to his knees. Hands clasped either side of his head and fingers twisted into blond locks. His body began to shake again. Sapphires gazed back at him from a mirror shard, specked with blood. Eyes closed tightly, trying to hide himself from those eyes. "No!" He fell to his side, crumpled and defeated. Bones chattered beneath his skin and slowly Cloud could feel his mind fleeing from reality once more. He fought; he needed to stay awake – to keep consciousness. "No…" he strained as his breath caught in his chest and became shallow.

For a moment, he felt tiny slivers of glass nip at his flesh through his clothing, the lingering pricks a show of vital signs – that he was still real, still alive. Then, the floor became weightless, as though it was no longer there. The pain from the small cuts vanished as he floated there, somewhere between the peeling paint of the basement ceiling and the soft green carpet sprinkled with flecks of reality.


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** Not to sound like a broken record, but sorry this is taking so long - college tends to eat my life. As the semester winds down, my life tends to become buried in papers, tests, projects, and studying and fanfiction will unfortunately fall against the back-burner. As the end of the semester approaches, I really hope to have more regular updates coming. Anyway, I hope this is a satisfying chapter - it's somewhat uneventful, but answers some questions so hopefully you'll at least enjoy that. Thanks so much for reading, and reviews may or may not (mostly the may) cause me to stay up late writing rather than sleeping ;)

Enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

A high-pitched beep filled the room as he woke with a start. Crimson eyes scanned the monitor before him. The screen showed images of three sets of double-helixes all side by side. It flashed, zooming in to a microscope view of the three samples. Vincent stared at the screen for a moment, eyes flicking between the three samples.

'_Impossible,' _he thought, pressing his face closer to the screen. Quickly, he moved the cursor to print the charts. To ensure it wasn't a computer error, he quickly placed two of the blood samples on separate slides and placed them one at a time beneath the lens of the nearby microscope. He hesitated, placing another slide with a third sample beneath the lens. After staring at the image for another moment, he left the microscope and pulled the freshly printed pages from the tray and examined the data. He walked from Hojo's lab and briskly towards the Hospital Wing of the ShinRa building. The automatic doors opened in his advance, just barely opened as he sped through. His footsteps echoed in the hallway, chorusing with the ringing telephones and nurses' heels. Just ahead, a red-head sat in a chair in the hallway. His head was tilted back against the wall, eyes closed beneath messy bangs.

"Reno," Vincent said, stirring the red-head. He jump up from the chair and stood startled before him. After a second, his body relaxed and he collapsed back into the stiff chair.

"Oh, it's just you," Reno sighed with relief. "For a minute there I thought you were Tseng." The red-head yawned.

"Is he conscious?" Vincent asked.

"Hm? Oh, Hojo?" he replied. "He was about an hour ago, but I dunno if he still is." Blue eyes fluttered to the papers in Vincent's clawed fingers. "Whatcha got?" Vincent walked past the Turk and put a hand on the knob of the door.

"Possibly an answer," he replied. Reno stood as he turned the knob, but Vincent shook his head. "I'll call if I need you. Besides, if you leave, that chair will have no one to watch it."

"Heh, you're actually joking with me – that's a first," Reno chuckled leaning back into the chair. "I'll be here." The knob turned silently and swung the door open. The steady beep of the heart monitor reached Vincent's ears; the only sound in an otherwise silent room. The frail frame beneath the blankets trembled in the fluorescent light. He hesitated, but approached the bedside. Dark brown eyes speckled with the tint of Mako stared blankly towards the ceiling, losing focus before it reached the white tiles. Round frames that usually perched on the bridge of his nose rested on the ivory nightstand beside him. One of the earpieces was bent awkwardly upward and the other flat against the lenses. One of the lenses was scratched, and the other was cracked. The nosepiece on the cracked side was bent unusually, the frame surround the lens scrunched beside it. Vincent swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed within his throat.

"Hojo?" he said softly. The scientist's head twitched and eyes flickered in his direction. "Hojo?" he repeated, louder this time. Hazy eyes met his own; Vincent wasn't sure whether he actually saw him or not, much less recognized him. "Hojo, do you know who I am?" Eyelids contracted and widened without really blinking as he tried to focus on the man standing before him. "You recognize me?"

"Val…entine…" he strained. Vincent nodded with approval – this was good; it meant that the madman hadn't completely lost what was left of his mind.

"Hojo, who did this to you?" he asked.

"Who…?"

"Who did this?" Vincent repeated a little louder. Hojo's eyes lost focus as he stared and Vincent moved closer. Again, Hojo didn't respond. "Do you know who did this? Did you see them?" His head nodded on the pillow, but Vincent wasn't convinced he understood. "Do you know why they did this?" No response. "But you know who did this?" Hesitation, and a nod. "Can you tell me who? A name, description?"

"S…Se…Seph…i…r-roth…" he finally strained as the convulsions worsened.

"S-Sephiroth?" Vincent repeated, standing straight. "But that's impossible! We eliminated him before Meteor was destroyed!" Crimson eyes flicked back down to the shuddering professor. "You're sure?"

"S-Seph…i…r-roth….want…s…."

"What?" Vincent demanded. "What is it – what is his plan?"

"T-the…c-clouds…fall…a-and…hate…" he murmured. Vincent shook his head.

"I…don't understand," Vincent said as the scientist repeated the words, his consciousness fading. "Hojo…I don't understand…"

"Don't take it too personally," Reno said from the doorway. "He's been saying shit like that for weeks. We've stopped trying to make sense of it."

"'Sephiroth'?" Vincent asked, not turning to face the red-head.

"Yeah," Reno said casually. "And Jenova, Planet, Mako – the usual things."

"When I asked him who did this, he…said Sephiroth," Vincent said, finally turning to face the Turk.

"Well, I wouldn't take it accurately," Reno said, leaning against the metal door frame. "He's been pretty out of things for a while." Vincent was quiet as he looked back to the unconscious man that trembled beneath starch-white hospital sheets. "And anyway, you guys torched him at the Northern Cave, right? We haven't been able to detect any life signs there since." Crimson eyes lingered on the aged and sunken cheeks of the madman that had destroyed his life. Quickly he turned, walking past the redhead as he left the room.

"Call me if there are any changes," he said quietly.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Reno replied, turning to watch him briskly walk down the hallway. "Where're you going?" he yelled after him.

"To find some answers," he replied. "In the mean time, begin a search."

"…For who?" Reno asked dumbly.

"…Sephiroth."

The chopper blades cut through the humid beach air as they slowed to a stop on the helicopter landing. Vincent jumped down from the cockpit, landing gracefully on scorching concrete. He headed into the town and climbed the steps to Villa Cloud. With no hesitation, he opened the front door. Inside, four weary people slouched on the furniture. Tifa had jumped from the lumpy recliner hearing the doorknob click open and taken her fighting stance. After realizing the visitor was merely Vincent, she let her arms fall and fell back to the chair.

"What is it?" Vincent asked when the group said nothing. In her corner, Tifa sniffed and wiped her cheek.

"Cloud…" Nanaki began with a heavy breath, "Cloud is…gone…"

"Gone?" Vincent repeated. "What do you mean, 'gone?'"

"He means he 'scaped," Cid said, pulling a cigarette from his coat pocket. He brought his lighter to the tip and a quick flame lit the end.

"I've told you not to smoke in here," Tifa snapped quickly. Cid raised his hands and stood; grumbling he stepped outside and closed the door behind Vincent. "Make it quick!" she added as the door closed.

"What happened?" Vincent demanded urgently.

"After I had gotten off the phone with you, I went to talk to Cloud," Nanaki began.  
"I…talked to him – asked him why he wanted to eliminate us – his friends. And…it's like…he didn't remember everything that happened."

"What do you mean?"

"He said that _we_ tried to stop Sephiroth from destroying the planet with Meteor; that _we_ were the ones that eliminated Sephiroth. When I told him he was with us…he became irate, enraged… Somehow, he broke the restraints. He went straight for me. We fought and…I mentioned Aerith. He stood there for a moment – wide-eyed and…I don't know, confused? The he collapsed to his knees. He began shaking and convulsing – he kept saying 'no' over and over again. And then…he…he was unconscious."

"How did he escape?" Vincent urged anxiously.

"I'm…not exactly sure," Nanaki replied hesitantly. "I ran to the door to call for help – so we could get him restrained before he regained consciousness. But, before I could call…well, I really don't know what happened. Everything went black. Next thing I remember, I woke up across the room. Yuffie was standing above me, and said I was bleeding…I was wounded. She asked me where Cloud was. I stood and looked around and… he was gone…just…gone." His head hung low, pressed shamefully into the couch cushion where he was curled. The room fell silent aside from the steady ticking pulsing from the clock on the mantle.

"What did you find out?" Tifa asked quietly.

"I ran some tests on Cloud and Hojo's blood samples," Vincent began. "They were both extremely high in Mako levels – beyond levels expected of exposure. However, Cloud's contained something highly unusual – even for those infused with Jenova cells." Suddenly the door swung open and closed again as Cid entered.

"Wha'd I miss?" he asked, sitting back beside Nanaki.

"Shh –" Tifa shushed quickly. "What – what was it?" she asked, leaning forward anxiously in her chair.

"Jenova cells," he said. "However, they had fused with white blood cells – similar to the Chaos gene that runs through my veins. It…is something I've never seen happen before. And also…I spoke with Hojo…"

"Could he tell you anything?" Yuffie asked.

"I asked him if he knew who did this to him. He said…that it was Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth?" they chorused.

"No – that is impossible!" Tifa shouted

"Cloud finished the bastard at the Northern Cave!" Barret yelled. "How in the hell was it Sephiroth?"

"Barret has a point," Yuffie said. "We kicked his butt. Cloud said he finished him – that he saw him return to the Lifestream or something. It couldn't have been him!"

"You sure he wa'n't just crazy?" Cid said. "Hojo wa'n't exactly all there when we fought him a year ago. And from what you told Red here, the son of a bitch has lost his damn mind. How'd'ya know he's in a right state o' mind to tell ya what happened?"

"Trust me," Vincent said. "Reno asked me the same thing. But…Hojo was there. He knew who I was – he called me by name. He kept saying Sephiroth when I would ask who did this and if he was sure."

"Well, could he tell you anything else?" Tifa demanded. "Did he know Sephiroth's intentions?"

"I'm…not sure," Vincent replied. "When I asked, he said…something about the sky, or clouds, or something like that falling…and hate. I don't know what it meant."

"Did he _say_ clouds?" Tifa asked.

"I think so," Vincent replied. "Something about clouds – why?"

"What if…what if he mean 'Cloud?'" she said.

"I don't know, Tifa. Even if he did, I don't think he knew what Sephiroth's intentions were. The only thing I've come up with is that Hojo was Sephiroth's guinea pig. He used Hojo to 'experiment' on – so he could find the right amount of Mako and Jenova cells to use on Cloud."

"Damn, talk about irony," Cid said. Eyes fell on him. "I mean that his ultimate experiment decides to experimentate on his sorry ass. Some kinda ironic shit."

"Well, what should we do?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm going to find Sephiroth and get to the bottom of this," he said. "Meanwhile…the rest of you try to find Cloud. But be careful. We don't know what Sephiroth has done to Cloud nor what his state of mind will be if we find him. If you can capture him, do so, but do not put yourselves at risk. Is that understood?" The group nodded. Vincent turned and stepped towards the door.

"What about Sephiroth?" Tifa said, standing up. "If Cloud couldn't take him alone, what makes you so sure you'll be able to? Shouldn't you have some help?"

"No," he replied bluntly. "I can handle Sephiroth. You'll need all the help you can get with Cloud."

"But there's five of us! Surely _one_ of us –"

"I said no," Vincent said with a raised voice as he turned sharply to face Tifa. He felt the rage burning across his flesh, a sudden anger rising within him. He took a deep breath and sighed, releasing the sudden burst of emotion in his breath. "Look. You don't know my history or what I am capable of. I'm not like the rest of you; I can endure much more. It would be better for all of us if I went alone."

"What makes you think you're so damn good?" Tifa shouted. "You've always done this! Why do you always have to fight alone! Why can't you just accept help – we're your friends!"

"This isn't about me!" Vincent shouted. "This is about trying to save Cloud. We don't need anyone else to be in danger."

"More the reason for no one to go alone!"

"Guys, stop it!" Yuffie yelled, standing between the two. "We can't be fighting now. Cloud needs us now and we need each other. If we turn against each other…we can't do anything. Can't we just compromise or something?"

"…Fine," Vincent replied. "But Tifa, _you_ are needed to search for Cloud."

"Why?" she said. "I want to take down Sephiroth!"

"Because you've known him longer than anyone here. He's always trusted you and relied on you more than the rest of us. If anyone can get through to him, you've got the best chance."

"…You're right," Tifa replied quietly. "Alright. So who's going with you?"

"I can go," Yuffie said. Vincent hesitated.

"Alright," he replied with slight reluctance. "Yuffie and I will search for Sephiroth on the ground. The rest of you head to the Highwind and search for any sign of Cloud. We have to find him before they find each other."


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** Broken record again - not going to bore you with the details. Just say that the summer was much busier than anticipated. But FINALLY a chapter update! You may dance a happy dance, if you feel the need. On a serious note, one main reason this is taking SO long, is I'm still not so sure where this is heading! If you spring an idea - even if it sounds dumb - feel free to message me...maybe some magic will happen. For now, enjoy the long-time-coming update. I hope my next will not take so long, but...well, here's hoping!

Also, for those that are on my Alert, be aware that you might receive some additional updates to other chapters. I am planning to edit and tweak a couple of errors I noticed in re-reading, though it is probably nothing you'll need to go back for...unless you want to. Sorry in advance if I flood your inbox!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Good to see you again, Cloud," Sephiroth said, his eyes not glancing upward from the page as the blond entered the basement of the ShinRa Manor. Bright eyes flicked across the faded pages of Professor Gast's notes, and the page turned.

"Why'd you kill her?" Cloud asked abruptly. He felt Sephiroth's gaze fall upon him, but his eyes faced downward to the dusty floorboards. Nearby, a spider crawled across the wood and Cloud let his mind follow it.

"Pardon?" Sephiroth replied, setting the open book upon the cluttered desk.

"Aerith," Cloud said. "Why'd…why did you…? She was my friend…I…someone I cared about." Sephiroth shifted, but Cloud couldn't bring his eyes to meet the former general's. It was true – he _knew_ he had cared about her…but he couldn't remember why she was so important to him. Hard-soled boots left a dull heel-toe thud as they rounded the desk.

"Cloud," he began, his voice soft and almost apologetic. "I didn't _want_ to, but…I had no other option. She was a Cetra – she and your so-called friends were trying to stop Mother's plan. I knew that we could not summon Meteor while that girl still lived. Besides, she was just like the rest of them, Cloud. They lied – tried to _use_ you."

"No…" he said softly. The spider slipped beneath the cracks of the floorboards and his gaze finally met Sephiroth's. "She…she wouldn't have… We were friends. The others lied but…"

"I know it's hard, Cloud," Sephiroth sighed. "But they weren't your friends. She didn't care about you, no matter how much you cared for her. Just like the others, she _used_ your trust." Cloud fell silent, his eyes lowering with disappointment. "Forget them, Cloud. They aren't your friends – just enemies. All they want is to prevent Mother from taking back this Planet. You have to stop them." A gloved hand landed on Cloud's shoulder, heavy but reassuring. "I'm counting on you." Mako eyes studied the blond's face, but Cloud turned and headed back up the spiral staircase. He threw his gear on the floor beside the bed and sat down on the moth-eaten mattress.

Sephiroth wouldn't lie to him. After all, Sephiroth had been lied and used his entire life – he knew how it felt to be betrayed. Yet, things seemed fuzzy. Cloud remembered them…friends, companions, comrades at some point. But when had that changed? When had friendship turned in to betrayal and hatred?

And why could he only remember _her_ name?

Sapphires lazily traced the lines of cracked and peeling paint across the manor ceiling as he laid back onto the bed. It had been a long journey from his captors' paradise to the old mansion in Nibelheim, and weary eyes finally could not keep themselves open.

"_Poor Cloud," she said, her voice soft and smooth like the crystal waters that flowed beneath the alter. "Are you alright?" A sigh escaped her lips before she continued. "You're confused, aren't you?" She listened and giggled with slight amusement. "If you aren't, then why can't you remember, silly?" A warm hand touched his own, but he flinched away. "I know, Cloud. You've been through a lot. And things never seem to get easier for you, do they?" Hands embraced his shoulders, but this time he relaxed, the warmth soothing him. "This isn't going to be easy, Cloud…so you'll have to be strong, okay?" The hands fell from his shoulders and a sudden chill flowed over his body. He felt himself begin to shake in the emptiness, and he suddenly longed for that touch again. "Just be strong, Cloud."_

_I stand on the ledge of a large hole – a crater where a building once stood. Trees wave lazily in the breeze, their leaves rustling in the background._

'_Black Materia…'_

_A voice. My eyes fall from the scene, landing on the group before me. Three stand there, two girls and a young man, blond and muscular, a SOLDIER uniform. He gestures to the pit. I glance downward, finally noticing the speck that glimmers at its center. With no hesitation, he climbs down, and the girl in pink follows. His gloved hand reaches for the small black orb and he lifts it from the dirt. It glistens in his palm, sunlight dancing across the reflective surface. He turns back to her and, and she nods with approval. Lips move silently, the words forming and vanishing in the heavy air. But he understands, and nods, replying in the same fashion._

_White. He stands above them now, long silver strands gracefully framing his face. Wordlessly, they argue, and he drifts upward above the center._

"_Wake up!"_

_White. Suddenly he kneels before the blond. Hands pry at his golden locks as he struggles. He writhes on the ground, confused. Suddenly, he stands. Feet slowly close the distance between the two, and soon he stands before the other. The blond lifts his hand, the onyx glimmering beneath fingertips. He rises, silver hair draping his face as he stands and accepts the gift._

_White. The silver-haired man is gone, and the girl stands before him as he collapses on the soft dirt. He tries to stand, straightening himself as he regains composure, but collapses beneath the weight of his ordeal. She bends down and places a warm and gentle hand on his shoulder._

_A warm hand touches my shoulder and I turn to see who has approached. Suddenly, everything is bright and I can't see anything. The scene below is gone, and the rustling of the tree limbs begins to fade._

"_Cloud…be strong, okay?"_

*~*~*0*~*~*

The dark musty room still surrounded him as Cloud stared back up to the peeling paint. It had been a dream…and yet…the scene had felt so real. Like something he had forgotten. The Black Materia was used to summon the Ultimate Destructive Magic, Meteor. It's what Mother had told Sephiroth to carry out – but he failed. But why had he been with the Cetra – with Aerith – trying to _stop_ Sephiroth? Why had he wanted to prevent Mother's Will?

After all, he knew she deserved her revenge on this planet that had imprisoned her.

Cloud rolled over on the mattress, a little dust stirring as he did. The warm flickering flame of the oil lantern gleamed in the soft edges of cobalt irises as he stared into the tiny ember. His eyes felt heavy and drooped lazily as the ember waved behind its glass covering, shuddering ever so slightly at the cold draft that tapped at its window. His eyes sunk, finally extinguishing the candlelight and draping the room with darkness again.

*~*~*0*~*~*

"How long are we going to keep 'planning,' Vincent?" Tifa asked, setting her half-empty coffee cup down on the table. "If we keep this up, we _won't_ be able to help him! We know where they are – you and Yuffie spotted Cloud in Nibelheim! What's holding us back?"

"Tifa, we're all anxious," Nanaki said. "But he _is_ right. Cloud would have gone back to Sephiroth, and there's no way we could take them both."

"Yeah," Yuffie agreed. "I mean, think about it: we could barely take on Sephiroth a year ago and…well, we really only could because of Cloud. They'd kick our butts if we went after them – even if they don't have Materia!"

"But it's been almost three weeks now!" Tifa protested. "The longer we wait, the more risk we take. We can assume that Sephiroth wants to destroy the planet just like last time, and we can't let Cloud do that! He would _kill_ himself if he knew what he was doing!"

"But he _don't_, Tifa," Barret replied. "I get what you sayin', but we can't just pretend like he's the same dude he was. Face it: Sephiroth as fucked up his mind and who knows what shit he's been fillin' it with. We can't risk our asses without knowing what the fuck we're gettin' in ta."

"So what?" Tifa asked. "We're just going to let Sephiroth manipulate him and destroy the planet? Is that the plan?"

"Of course not," Nanaki said. "But we have to know what we're doing. We need a plan – a real plan."

"Damn straight," Cid chimed in.

"So then what _is_ the plan?" Tifa asked. "You keep going in this circle. We can't do anything because every time someone comes up with something, we can't take them both! The longer we wait the more powerful Sephiroth will get…and the stronger his hold on Cloud."

"She's right," Vincent agreed quietly. Crimson eyes watched the rain patter on the velvet-blue sand that was painted with the color of twilight. Drops stuck to the window and slowly rolled downward in tiny streaks across the pane. "We don't know what the effects of Sephiroth's experiment will be on Cloud. Red had said that he had reacted when he mentioned Aerith – so that means he has some recollection of her. He might have modified Cloud's memory, but the real memories are still there – suppressed."

"So how do we un-suppress them?" Yuffie asked.

"Well, first we have to get Cloud away from Sephiroth," Nanaki said. "If Sephiroth has tampered with his memories, then we won't have a chance with him around."

"How the hell you expectin' us ta do that?" Barret asked. Vincent was quiet for a moment, but shook his head.

"I don't know," he replied quietly, hints of disappointment laced in the phrase.

"Maybe we could lure Sephiroth away from Cloud," Yuffie suggested. "I mean, it'd probably be easier to ambush Cloud than to lure him away."

"Great idea, Yuffie," Cid said sarcastically. "Let's lure the psycho bastard that wants to destroy the damn planet to us so that we can nab his puppet. Goddamn brilliant."

"Well, I didn't hear _you_ come up with anything!" she yelled.

"Actually, it could work," Tifa said. "Think about it: Sephiroth wouldn't be willing to let Cloud leave, especially if it looks like us. But if we could create a diversion, Sephiroth might leave Cloud to see what is going on."

"And that would be our chance!" Yuffie chimed, smiling.

"But what could we use for a diversion?" she asked thoughtfully.

"I can handle that," Vincent said. "Besides, it would be safer if I faced Sephiroth." Tifa let out an annoyed sigh; Vincent ignored her. "The rest of you could search the ShinRa Manor for Cloud. From there, it shouldn't be too difficult to corner him."

"What the hell we s'posed to do once we've cornered him?" Barret asked. "He wouldn't listen to a fuckin' word when he was here, he ain't gonna listen ta us if we corner his ass niether."

"We have to trigger a memory," Tifa said. "Something strong…like when Nanaki mentioned Aeirth's friendship."

"You two were childhood friends, right?" Yuffie said. "What about something from back then?"

"No…" Tifa replied. "It needs to be more recent – like from the battle a year ago."

"Maybe…when he killed her," Yuffie said quietly. "I mean, Cloud never really got over it, did he? None of us have, really. At least…I mean, I know I haven't. He had a really hard time with that…"

"It might work," Nanaki agreed. "Just mentioning her caused a reaction last time. I'm not sure what exactly happened to him, but he wound up collapsing. It would at least give us a chance to restrain him so we could transport him."

"And what happens if nothin' happens?" Cid asked. "Not to shit on the happy parade, but there ain't no guarantee that this'll work. It's all based on chance and luck. Don't get me wrong, I usually have my way with Lady Luck, but it's a bit of a damn stretch."

"We can always retreat if the plan fails," Nanaki replied.

"It's the only plan we've got," Tifa said sternly.

"We'll take a couple of days to prepare, and then head to Nibelheim," Vincent said. "In the meantime, we'll need to create a backup plan, just in case, and plan the diversion. " A silence fell over the group, allowing the sound of the rain to faintly fill the room. It was tense, and yet breathed a sigh of relief. They all knew it was a stretch, but like Tifa said it was the only chance they had. They just hoped Lady Luck would be on their side this time.


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Notes: **I am glad to say that this chapter was posted in a timely manner. Hooray! On this day ten years ago, 9-11-01, many of us recall the terrible events that occurred in the USA. I would just like to say Rest in Peace to all of those that were lost in the attacks, and you will be missed. To any of my readers that might have lost a loved one in the attack, you have my strongest condolences. I would like to invite you to all take a silence before you read this chapter, to remember the tragedy that took place on this day ten years ago. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the Chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_The group stands in the bridge of the large airship, gazing out the large glass window. Silence falls over them, the blond shaking his head. Near his side, the brunette barely manages to stifle a sob. I approach the glass to see what lies beyond its sleek surface. Clouds drift past the aircraft in the light blue, briefly cutting across the object of their stares. Meteor, the fiery rock that plummets to the planet, threatening the life of it. Mother's Will. Beside me, the blond exhales heavily._

"_Rufus and the others' plan was a failure…" the blond says. _

"_What a bust," another says, fingers tapping his gun-hand anxiously. "But, I kinda hoped it'd work."_

"_We been botherin' them as much as we can…" the stuffed cat says, slumping atop his Moogle. "But there ain't no other way… Wonder if we've been wrong all this time…"_

_The scarlet beast turns to him, nodding sadly. "Makes you worry, doesn't it?" He whimpers a little as he sits._

"_Don't worry!" the tall brunette encourages. "Think!"_

_I turn from the scene outside as the rest turn to face her. The pilot nods and steps forward, addressing the group. "Hey! The girl's right. You start worryin' an' there's _no_ stoppin' it. Things just start fallin' apart an' get worse an' worse."_

"_You're pretty damn optimistic," the man with the gun-hand replies sarcastically. "You up ta somethin'?"_

_Pacing, the pilot walks over to him. "Yeah," he admits, "I've been thinkin' about this an' that. All the time, we been up here lookin' at the planet. I been thinkin' even when we were floatin' in the ocean in that escape pod."_

_Beside me, the blond turns from the group, sapphire eyes drifting back to the ominous sight before them. "I've been thinking, too," he says, voice distant and soft. "About the universe…planet…ocean… How wide and big… No matter where I go and what I do, it won't change a thing." The pilot shakes his head in disagreement._

"_Maybe you're right," he replies. He turns back to the window, eyes finding the same scene as the blond's. "But I came up with somethin' different." He turns back to the group, and they step closer, gathering around him. "I always thought this planet was so huge. But lookin' at it from space, I realized it's so _small_. We're just floatin' in the dark. …Kinda makes you feel powerless. An' on top of that, we got Sephiroth festerin' inside it like a sickness." The pilot turns away from them and nods to himself. "That's why I say this planet's still a kid. A little kid sick an' tremblin' in the middle of this huge universe." He turns back to face them, eyes bright and determined as they look upon the faces. "Someone's gotta protect it."_

*~*~*0*~*~*

Eyes opened, thin beams of morning sun peeking through the blinds. He blinked and stirred from the mattress, shifting across the made covers. Blue gazed at the ceiling, tracing the familiar peeling paint and water stains. Sighing, he sat up, feet swinging aside and landing on dusty floorboards. Cloud rubbed his eyes, his mind still hung on last night's dream. Just like all the others…they were friends – _family_. He was with them, doing everything in his power to prevent Sephiroth from achieving Mother's Will.

But _why?_

Why was he always _stopping_ Sephiroth? Didn't he want more than anything to help Mother exact revenge on the planet that enslaved her? Didn't she _deserve_ it? A cool hand rubbed his temple as he attempted to massage away the oncoming headache.

"_Someone's gotta protect it."_ Those words rang true within his thoughts. _He_ had to protect it back then – alongside those allies. And yet, he hated them more than anything for foiling Sephiroth's plan. Perhaps it hadn't been _her_ decision to destroy the planet. After all, what use would that bring? Mother wanted to _enslave_ the planet – ensnare it with her will and rage, leaving no escape from her wrath. If the planet was destroyed, what good would it do?

Perhaps that was why he had fought alongside those allies, if he truly had. If these dreams showed something his memory had forgotten. If Mother wanted to take the planet, why allow Sephiroth the pleasure of annihilating it? He had _stopped_ him to allow Mother to put forth her _true_ will rather than Sephiroth's pathetic interpretation.

Sephiroth was a failure.

Not only had he failed at destroying the planet, but he couldn't even figure out what his own mother wished. And he would be doomed to fail again, just as before, because he still believed it was Jenova's will to destroy the planet. No such luck.

'_Don't worry, Mother,'_ Cloud thought to himself. _'I won't allow him to interfere with your true will. I'll make sure ShinRa suffers for what they did to you, and the rest of the world too. And I'll make them pay for what they did to me.'_ He stood from the musty bed, lifting his Buster Sword from the corner and not bothering to sheathe it. Quickly, he slid open the door to the underground staircase and walked briskly down the creaky wooden steps.

The door to the lab flung open, slamming and bouncing back as it contacted the wall behind it. Sephiroth stood from his desk, shocked and enraged by the sudden outburst. Cloud didn't hesitate; sword at his side, he hastily passed through the narrow hallway lined with bookshelves approaching the unsuspecting general.

"Cloud," he said, voice calm as he relaxed. "What are –" Without warning, the Buster Sword launched at him, slicing through the air. He ducked quickly, stepping backwards as he dodged.

"You worthless failure!" he yelled angrily. Cloud struck again, missing Sephiroth by only inches as he pressed against the back wall. Quickly, he reacted, jumping over the desk as Cloud struck again. The latter's speed was impeccable, and he managed a hit across Sephiroth's muscular bicep. Warm blood oozed from the wound, but Sephiroth ignored it, dodging the large steel blade as it made another strike. He ducked beneath it, reaching upward and grasping the raging blond by the wrist as he twisted the blade from his hand. The blond winced as his wrist was twisted behind his back, the bone stretched painfully to its limit.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sephiroth demanded, pulling the other tighter into his hold.

"You're a failure, Sephiroth," Cloud spat, struggling to free himself. "And a traitor to Mother!"

"What are you talking about?" he replied through gritted teeth as he fought to keep the blond subdued.

"She never wanted to destroy the planet, Sephiroth – _you_ did!" he snapped back, finally breaking free of Sephiroth's hold. With no weapon, he took a defensive stance. "You've failed her! You're worthless to her! That's why she had you call upon me. So _I_ could carry out her will."

"Using the Ultimate Destructive Magic was Mother's will – her wish to destroy the planet that enslaved her," the silver haired general replied, standing tall. "This world caused her suffering and so she wished for it to suffer. Annihilating this planet would be the punishment."

"What mercy you chose to show, especially when ShinRa took no mercy for her," Cloud said. Sephiroth recoiled. "I'll make sure that everyone on this planet that held her captive suffers. I'll make sure she's happy, unlike you." Their eyes locked, Mako gleaming across the room as they dared the other to strike. Cloud moved for his sword, and Sephiroth quickly grabbed his sheath from the corner, drawing the Masamune as Cloud readied his own once more. Neither struck, tension thickening in the muggy basement air like a humid afternoon. "Just stay out of my way, Sephiroth!" he snapped, backing back down the hallway before leaving the ShinRa manor behind.

*~*~*0*~*~*

"Everyone's clear on the plan, correct?" Vincent asked for the umpteenth time. Behind the control panel of the Highwind, Cid rolled his eyes and exhaled with a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved off, leaning back in his chair. With furrowed brows, Tifa stepped toward him. Gloved fingers yanked the cigarette from his lips, stamping the smoldering ash with her foot. "Damnit, woman–"

"This is serious, Cid!" she shouted.

"Why the hell you think I'm gettin' my smokes now?" he fussed. "You wan' me to take a break later?" Yuffie snickered nearby, her airsickness subsiding as she focused on the mission ahead. Tifa turned away, and Cid grumbled curses under his breath as he lit another cigarette behind her back.

"I think we've got it, Vincent," Nanaki interjected, attempting to stifle a laugh. "What's more important – are you _sure_ you'll be okay facing Sephiroth alone?"

"I'm sure, Nanaki," Vincent replied. "Besides, once he realizes it's just me, I'm sure he'll suspect that I'm a distraction."

"I still don' get what we're s'posed to do once we've got Cloud with his ass against the wall," Barret said, adjusting his weapon.

"Capture if we can," Tifa recited, "Or try to trigger something."

"Or both, if we're lucky," Nanaki added.

"Still seems like a long shot," he replied, sliding a Mastered Fire Materia into the slot on his gun. "Think I'll need this 'All' Materia?" he asked rhetorically, before discarding it and adding a Time Materia in its place. Behind him, Yuffie snatched the discarded All Materia.

"Damnit, Yuffie – keep your theivin' lil hands offa my–"

"Chill, Barret!" she yelled defensively. "I was gonna pair it with my 'Cure'!" Barret shook his head as she slid it into the supportive paired slot. "All ready!"

"Me, too," Barret said.

"Good, 'cause we're here," Cid said, landing the Highwind a safe distance from Nibelheim. The ship shuttered as the engines shut down, and Cid stood from his pilot's chair.

"Alright," Vincent said. "I'll go into town first. Don't follow until my signal, is that clear?"

"Crystal," Yuffie chimed. "Be careful!" He nodded and soundlessly jumped to the rooftop of the nearby house. Metal feet carefully danced over shingles, unnoticed under the quiet cover of night. Finally, he leapt from the last rooftop, landing on the other side of the wrought-iron gates of the ShinRa Manor. He crept to the door, warped and crooked in its frame; as expected, the rusted lock held the doors tightly closed, and a chain had been padlocked around the once ornate handles. _'Good,'_ he thought.

The last thing they needed was soundless entry. After all, Vincent's intention was to _draw_ Sephiroth's attention, not slip in unnoticed. He went to the window on the right-hand side of the old doors. The bent blinds had been drawn over the window, but no light shown behind them. Using his metal claw, Vincent punched out the glass, the cracked surface easily shattering. Flecks bounced across the floorboards inside, and Vincent crept inside. The rotting wood whined as he stepped inside, echoing throughout the creaky Manor. Nearby, the wall stood slightly apart leading down to the secret lab below. He hastily slid open the door, a loud cluck echoing through the hollow stairwell.

Below, something stirred. A door closed, a foot stepped slightly closer. Calmly, Vincent proceeded down the first step, and it wailed as he pressed his weight into it. Suddenly, the door at the bottom of the stairs opened, and Vincent hoped it was Sephiroth. He hesitated, gazing downward to the bottom of the stairwell. Sure enough, silver locks glided into view, and footsteps began to race through the rickety stairwell.

He slammed the wall back shut, and the heavy brick bounced with a loud bang that caused the mansion to shutter. The footsteps neared, and Vincent dashed through the window. Behind him, the wall opened, and heavy boots raced towards the window. Red floated across the path to the gate, gracefully gliding over the wrought-iron. He peered over his shoulder; Sephiroth jumped the fence effortlessly, chasing with skill and expert speeds. Vincent led him towards the mountains, shooting a blast of Fire back towards his opponent. Sephiroth dodged, and followed in the game of cat and mouse.

They crossed the narrow mountainside, and Vincent ducked behind a nearby cliff. As expected, Sephiroth missed the move, racing past him. Not for long. Heavy soled boots skidded to a stop, dirt spraying into the night air. Moonlight danced across the slender Masamune, gracefully deadly as it slid back inside its sheath. Vincent seized the moment. He cocked his weapon and moved behind Sephiroth.

But what he couldn't see, was the smirk that slid across pale lips.

*~*~*0*~*~*

Fire burned across the midnight sky near the ShinRa Manor, smoke gliding across the sleeping town of Nibelheim as it burned the unkempt shrubbery.

"That's the signal!" Tifa said softly.

"He did it!" Yuffie exclaimed in celebration. The air filled with a hiss as the group shushed her. "Sorry," she whispered. "I can't believe it actually worked!"

"Yeah, go figure," Cid replied half-heartedly. "Hang on to your britches. Looks like we're goin' in."

"Don't sound so disappointed," Tifa scolded and Cid bit back his response. In the shadows of the houses, the group made their way to the manor. The shrubs by the fence smoldered as the fire burned itself out. Yuffie dashed to the gate, pushing on the wrought-iron. It clanged, but stayed in place.

"It's locked," she whispered, and, with skill only an expert Wutaian ninja could possess, jumped the fence. "Ooff!" She let out a grunt as her shirt snagged on the rod, the rusty iron easily catching the fabric as it brushed too closely. "I'm stuck!" she yelped quietly. Tifa pulled the fabric free, and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"An' you were worried about _me_ takin' this seriously," Cid chuckled as he threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. The rest followed suit, climbing over the fence otherwise smoothly. None bothered to check the front door, and instead followed Nanaki to the window Vincent had broken moments earlier. Inside, glass scattered the floor and the wall was open, revealing the dark spiral stairway.

"Think he's down there?" Barret asked.

"Most likely," Tifa replied. She took the first step, and the plank wailed beneath her weight. She cringed at the sudden noise, but cautiously continued down the stairs. They creaked as the others followed, filling the hollow stairwell with deafening noise.

"Glad we weren't tryin' to sneak up on 'im, or anything," Cid said, wincing. Tifa shushed him, though there wasn't much point over the creaking.

"Tifa, you sure this is gonna even hold alluv us?" Barret hissed.

"We're almost there," she replied. The stairwell fell silent as they reached the stone cave that lead to the lab ahead. A door on the left stood open, and Tifa shined a light inside. "Nothing out of the ordinary," she stated.

They proceeded to the lab that was dimly lit. It was disheveled and cluttered, torn paper and open books scattered across the floor. She scanned the desk and headed back towards the back of the lab, cautiously passing through the hallway that was lined with jumbled shelves. Dusty books had been strewn across the shelves, the floor – someone had been researching. Tifa swallowed hard as she approached the room. She could see the desk lamp illuminating the area – more papers, books, dust, cobwebs, syringes –

"Guys!" she called.

*~*~*0*~*~*

He turned, silver locks shimmering beneath the moon as they swept across his face in the cool mountain breeze. Mako eyes pierced into Vincent's gaze, vivid against pale skin. They didn't quiver as he stared down the barrel of the other's drawn weapon, and the smirk didn't fade. A moment of fear shot down Vincent's spine, an icy shiver that kept him speechless. He swallowed, but stood his ground.

"What happens now?" Sephiroth asked, taking a step towards his opponent. "You've got me."

"What have you done to Cloud?" he replied coolly.

"And what would make you think I've done anything to him?" Sephiroth mocked.

"Don't try my patience, Sephiroth!" Vincent spat. "Hojo's told me that it was you, so I want answers." A calm chill lingered in his eyes.

"Where are the rest of your comrades?" he inquired. "Looking for Cloud in the Manor?" Vincent's stomach dropped with horror and his mouth went dry. "Don't look so worried – they won't find him there. Your set-up was a waste of time."

"You knew it was a setup?" he responded quickly, his weapon lowering slightly. "Then why'd you follow me – why'd you leave the manor?"

"You're looking for Cloud, right?" Sephiroth replied. "And I need to find him." He hesitated, in awe at the unexpected statement. Uncertain whether to believe the sly villain, Vincent lowered his gun, finger still poised on the trigger as it rested at his side.

"Elaborate," Vincent demanded.

"Well, it seems that things have not gone according to plan," he said. "Cloud has left, and intends on…well, to be quite honest, I'm not precisely certain of his intentions. Except that he intends to carry out Jenova's _true_ will."

"Jenova's true will?" Vincent repeated. "What do you mean – what is her will?"

"When I summoned Meteor, I was fueled by my hatred of this world," Sephiroth replied coldly, turning his back. Mako gleamed against the vivid moonlight glinting in his eyes. "And hate still, of how the world treated her – treated _me._ My creation…an experiment – ShinRa's puppet – a monster. She wants to punish this Planet for its actions, the actions of its inhabitants. Suffering. Annihilation. She wanted to eliminate the Planet – and so I summoned Meteor, to please her – to fulfill Her will."

"And Cloud?" Vincent asked. "Will he attempt to destroy the Planet?"

"So I had thought," he continued. "With vast amounts of Mako and Jenova cells, his mind was altered, memories changed. My intentions had succeeded. And so, he abandoned his allies – his enemies – and, I won't deny, intends to eliminate all of you." Vincent scowled at the other, but he ignored the disapproval. "But now, his mind has…changed. He no longer sees Her will as I know it exists – to destroy this Planet. He believes Mother wants to _enslave_ it – manipulate and control it."

"How would he achieve that?"

"That, I am uncertain of," he admitted. "I suspect he first intends to find her – her _remains_ that ShinRa had held captive before I freed her. Passed that, I'm not sure. It is likely he will seek revenge on Neo-ShinRa, and as I mentioned, the rest of you."

"And?" Vincent pressed. "How can we reverse the effects?"

"We don't," Sephiroth replied blatantly. "Or rather, can't. Once merged, the Jenova cells and Mako cannot be separated from the blood. And I believe that adding additional of either would create dangerous circumstances."

"What do you propose we do then, Sephiroth?" Vincent asked, his voice stern with frustration. Finally, the other turned to face him. With his back to the moon, bangs left his face shadowed, yet Mako stood out brilliantly against the darkness. Gleaming aqua met vermillion, serious and unwavering.

"Kill him."

*~*~*0*~*~*

The sun was beginning to peak through the mountains to the far east of Nibelheim, the dark sky trimmed in a pale gold. The main group had made their way back to the Highwind, still waiting for Vincent to meet them. Lids drooped over maroon eyes, and Tifa sighed impatiently. Nearby, Cid grunted in his sleep; he sat in his pilot's chair, head hung to his chest. They all sat in the bridge, waiting for metal footsteps to make their way inside.

"Maybe we should go after him," Yuffie suggested with a yawn.

"I know, Yuffie," Tifa said, shifting uncomfortably. "But he said we shouldn't go after him 'no matter what,' remember?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm sure he didn't mean if he was gone _this_ long," she sighed.

"Perhaps she's right," Nanaki said wearily. "He's been in the Nibel mountains for some time now."

"If he isn't back in another hour, we'll start searching," she agreed. "It'll be light then, so the cliffs won't be as hard to see."

Suddenly, Nanaki's ears pricked upward. "No need," he said. "Vincent's on his way to the bridge now." The group became alert at the warning, aside from Cid, and his footsteps entered the room.

"Vincent – are you okay?" Tifa asked, standing.

"Fine," he replied, passing her. He stood at the front of the bridge, gazing out the window of the Highwind.

"We didn't find Cloud," she said. "We searched the entire Manor. He wasn't there."

"I know," he replied, as blatantly as before.

"What do you mean?"

"Sephiroth told me." His response was quiet, and unexpected.

"What?" Yuffie exclaimed. "I mean, you _talked_ to him?"

"What did he have to say?" Nanaki asked.

"Where's Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"He doesn't know," Vincent said. "But, we have a problem."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note:** Sorry I didn't get this updated any sooner. Family issues. Anywho, here is Chapter Seven of my story. I'm not really going to say much, but I hope you enjoy it. I also didn't really get any reviews for my last update. Talk about discouraging.

Review please? :)

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_The group settles around the long table, and eyes focus on the blond at its head. His head hangs heavily, and he gives a huge exhale as he begins to speak. "Everyone… I'm sorry. I don't know what to say…"_

"_Don't say anything, Cloud," the red dog-like creature reassures. "All you've been doing is apologizing." The blond nods, and continues._

"_I never was in SOLDIER," he sighs. "I made up the stories about what happened to me five years ago, about being in SOLDIER. I left my village looking for glory, but never made it in to SOLDIER. I was so ashamed of being so weak; then I heard this story from my friend Zack… And I created an illusion of myself made up of what I'd seen in my life." He shakes his head. "And I continued to play the charade as if it were true."_

"_Illusion, huh…?" the man with the machine gun arm says, fingers tapping on the steel surface. "Pretty damn strong for a 'lusion, I'd say." The blond, again, nods._

"_I'm physically built like someone in SOLDIER," he explains. "Hojo's plan to clone Sephiroth wasn't that difficult. It was just the same procedure they use when creating members of SOLDIER. You see, someone in SOLDIER isn't simply exposed to Mako energy. Their bodies are actually injected with Jenova cells... For better or for worse, only the strong can enter SOLDIER. It has nothing to do with the Jenova Reunion." The blond hesitates, head hanging; his voice becomes softer and heavier than before. "But weak people…like me, get lost in the whole thing._

"_The combination of Jenova cells, Sephiroth's strong will, and my own weaknesses are what created me. Everyone knew that. I'm…Cloud." His head shakes slowly, sadly – almost painfully. "…The master of my own illusionary world… But I can't remain trapped in an illusion anymore… I'm going to live my life without pretending."_

"_You're sure messed up, Cloud!" the brunette finally says, scolding jokingly._

"_That means there ain't no difference from before," the machine gun man adds._

"_By the way, Cloud," the stuffed cat pipes up. "What are you going to do now? Don't tell me you're going to leave the ship?"_

_Fingers ruffle through blond spikes as he rubs his head. "…I'm the reason Meteor's falling towards us," he says. He nods a final time, and looks up to address the group. "That's why I have to do everything in my power to fight this thing."_

*~*~*0*~*~*

"They're on their way," Tifa said, sitting back on the couch.

"Good," Vincent replied. He stood by the large picture window, watching pellets of rain fall against the pane. "We'll begin the search as soon as they arrive."

"If Sephiroth finds Cloud, do you think…he'll really…?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm not sure," he said. "But I'm not sure I'd like to give him the chance." In the corner recliner, Cid pulled the lighter from his pocket and lit the cigarette between his lips. Tifa's eyes cut across the room, and she cleared her throat noisily.

"Alright, alright," he said, standing lazily. "I'll jus' be a minute." He crossed the room, and headed out onto the porch. Silence sank over them for a few moments. It was Nanaki that finally spoke up.

"What's the plan then?" he asked. "Once the others arrive?"

"We're going to split up and search for Cloud," Vincent replied. "By foot and by air."

"Yeah, but where do we even start?" Yuffie asked. "He could be _anywhere_!"

"Did Sephiroth give any ideas of where he might have gone?" Tifa queried.

"No," he said. "But he said that he would probably attempt to eliminate ShinRa."

"Then it'd make sense ta start there," Barret said. "If we start at Neo-ShinRa, we can work our way towards Nibelheim. We'd have ta meet him somewhere in between, righ'?"

"He definitely hasn't had the time to make it that far," Vincent replied. "Sephiroth said he'd only been gone for a couple of days."

"Let's see," Tifa said, pulling a world map from her bag. "That would put him…well, either near Costa del Sol or past Junon. The cargo ship was set to head to Junon yesterday, so if he caught it, he's probably just arrived over there." She studied the map for a moment. "He wouldn't have had time to make it all the way to the Neo-ShinRa building."

"Then we should start further away," Nanaki suggested. "Maybe we should start at Kalm?"

"We can ask the old man that owns the Chocobo Ranch if he's seen anyone," Tifa said. "If Cloud is heading to Midgar, he'd have to go right through there. And I'm sure the Chocobos would make some noise if their owner passed by."

"We'll need two ground-groups," Vincent said. "In case Cloud didn't make it to the cargo ship. He could be in the area. The rest can search elsewhere by air."

"And we have the PHS, so we can get up with each other," Tifa added. "So what are the groups going to be?" The front door opened quickly, and Cid stepped inside, damp from the rain.

"The circus is in town," he said grouchily as he entered the room. "The chopper just landed."

"Good," Vincent replied. "Let's meet them over by the landing pad. We can decide on groups then."

"Groups?" Cid asked, as the others grabbed their gear and headed out the door. "Groups for wha'?" He followed them outside, swearing lightly under his breath as rain drenched them. They crossed the soggy beach over to the concrete landing pad where the Highwind was settled. Nearby, helicopter blades swished to a stop, and unloaded. Four Turks, and another man, stood before them – once enemies, now allies.

"Beautiful weather, huh?" Reno joked loudly. Beside him, Elena rolled her eyes with a slight grin on her face.

"It's good to see you guys!" Reeve smiled, hugging Tifa warmly. "It's been too long!"

"What're you doing here?" Yuffie exclaimed gleefully.

"I'm a full-fledged Turk now," he replied proudly. "Since I'm over Public Safety, Tseng thought working as a Turk would be appropriate. Of course, I'm not typically out on missions, but when I heard of the circumstances…"

"What is the plan?" Tseng interrupted, getting down to business.

"We'll have four groups," Vincent replied. "Two by air, two by land. We haven't divided yet, but two pilots will be necessary. Cid, of course, will fly the Highwind."

"And I will fly the chopper," Tseng nodded. "Reno – you and Elena will help search by foot."

"Yeah, it figures you'd put me out in the rain," Reno grunted. Elena nodded dutifully.

"The rest will be in-air," he commanded.

"Alright," Vincent said. "I will go by foot as well. Nanaki, would you accompany me? Your sense of smell could be useful."

"Of course," he nodded. "Should we have others on the ground? It will probably be more dangerous…"

"Perhaps," Vincent replied thoughtfully.

"Oh, me!" Yuffie suggested, her hand shooting upward. "I _hate_ flying!" Vincent nodded.

"Reeve, accompany them as well," Tseng ordered.

"Of course," he agreed.

"The rest of you will split up between the two aircrafts," Vincent said. "Reno, you, Elena, and Reeve head west from here. We aren't positive he's crossed the ocean yet, so search the area well. Yuffie, Nanaki, and I will head across."

"You got it," Reno replied. Reeve bid them luck and followed Elena and Reno to the grassland outside of Costa del Sol.

"Cid, can you drop us off at the Chocobo Ranch?" Vincent asked.

"No problem," he said, leaning against the ship. "Where ya want me after that?"

"Head north," Vincent replied. "You'll want to search the Northern Cave. Sephiroth said he was looking for Jenova, so it's likely he could have headed that way. Tseng, if you and Rude will search the Corel Area, Nibelheim Area, Gongaga Area, and through Cosmo Canyon. It's mostly field, so you should be able to cover it quickly. If you see him, contact Tifa on the Highwind and they will assist you." Tseng nodded and turned, Rude silently following to the helicopter. "If you don't spot him, try the City of the Ancients, too."

"He probably wouldn't have gone there," Tifa said quickly. "Jenova was an enemy of the Ancients – he would have no reason–"

"It is her resting place," Vincent interrupted. "He reacted to her name, and so recalls it. He could be searching for answers as to who she is." Tifa nodded, and Tseng proceeded to the chopper. The rest filed onto the Highwind, and Cid didn't hesitate to start the engines. The flight to the Chocobo Ranch was short and the weather much clearer.

"Wait here," Vincent said. He left the ship momentarily, heading to the small home situated at the front of the Ranch. It was only a moment before he met them on the deck. "He said he hasn't seen anyone cross these parts for a day or two. That means Cloud would not have been through here yet. From here, Nanaki, Yuffie and I will make our way towards Junon. Tifa, you and Barret will go with Cid to the Northern Cave. You might have to search it on foot. Call Tseng for back-up if you see any sign he might be there."

"Alright," Tifa said. "You guys be careful, alright?"

"We will!" Yuffie replied.

"You be careful as well, Tifa," Nanaki said. The pair followed Vincent of the ship, and headed across the grasslands. The Highwind rose from the ground and Barret headed back to the bridge. Tifa watched the three become small dots as they gained altitude, their figures dark against the vivid green plain.

The grassland had become saturated and soggy with rain, and the marsh was partially flooded, the swamp overflowing. The Midgar Zolom rushed through the water as they crossed, only gunfire keeping the beast at bay. At one time, it would have seemed senseless – even a little crazy – to cross the swamp on foot. But they were stronger, and the Zolom had grown less agile with age. It roared in defeat and left them in peace as they waded to the opening of the Mythril Mines. The cave was dim and cool compared to the humid marsh. Nanaki began scenting the area, pausing from time to time.

"Anything?" Vincent asked quietly, the soft words reverberating in the cavern.

"No, it doesn't smell like he's been this way," Nanaki replied.

"Then let's keep moving," Vincent said, walking across the stone floor. Metal feet echoed loudly, and he tried to soften his step. Nanaki nodded and followed.

"Sure is dark," Yuffie added, swallowing hard.

"Don't worry, Yuffie," Nanaki reassured. "If anyone is in the cave, I'll be able to smell them before they can sneak up on us." She nodded, trying to accept the reassurance, and followed close behind the other pair. They headed to the right, the path twisting through rock and downward. It coiled into dead-ends and corners, but eventually snaked its way into a large open room. Nanaki hesitated.

"What is it?" Yuffie asked taking a step past him. Vincent grabbed her arm before she could step further. "What?"

"He's here," Nanaki whispered quietly. They stood still and silent in the open cavern. Eyes scanned the cavern for movement, life – anything in the darkness. A little ways away, Mako gleamed from another cave, illuminating part of the cavern. Suddenly, footsteps echoed in the large empty space. His figure appeared in the cave, silhouetted by Mako. Yuffie gasped with surprise and Vincent gave her a hard tug.

He had heard them.

Cloud turned sharply, his hand illuminating with Fire and lighting the room around them. Orange light danced on their faces, and a smirk slid across his lips.

"Well, I was planning to take care of you once we took down Neo-ShinRa," he said wickedly, eyes wild and crazed. "But before works just as well."

"Cloud, think about what you're saying!" Yuffie pleaded as the blond approached. His hair was disheveled – wilder than usual – and his eyes gleamed in the darkness. Prickles of hair had grown on his clean-shaven face, the five o-clock shadow aging his youthful appearance. His usually well-kept uniform was tattered and dirty.

"We've found Cloud!" Vincent said urgently over the PHS.

"That was fast!" Reno replied jokingly.

"We need immediate back-up!" he continued. "We're in the Mythril Mines!"

"We're on our way!" Tifa yelled.

"Us, as well," Tseng responded calmly.

"They won't be here in time," Cloud said, drawing his Buster Sword. The large blade drew from the back-sheath with an ugly hiss that echoed through the spacious cavern. It shined in the Mako light, bright blue reflected from the blade.

"Stand back," Vincent said quietly, stepping in front of the others. Yuffie whimpered quietly in protest, but Vincent stood ready. "Do you really want to fight me, Cloud?"

"It won't be much of a fight," Cloud replied mockingly. Without hesitation, the blond charged the other, and Vincent followed suit. He dodged the first slice, jumping with grace over the blade. Metal clanked to the floor as Vincent landed, blocking the next swing with his metal arm. He drew the Peacemaker with speed, and fired several shots. The large blade of the Buster Sword easily deflected the bullets, and they ricocheted to the sides. One flew over the sword, and sliced across a bare bicep. Hot metal stung the skin, and blood spurted from the wound. Bright eyes winced, but he didn't falter.

Metal slung through the air, and Vincent quickly ducked beneath the blade, pulling the trigger once again. Blood dripped to the cold rock, warm and sticky against the smooth surface. Without feeling a thing, the blond took another fast blow, the tip of the blade cutting into the other's abdomen. Vincent staggered painfully, blood oozing from the wound.

"Vincent!" Yuffie screamed worriedly, and Nanaki rushed passed her in aid. Fierce jaws latched on to Cloud's forearm, the sword falling from his wrist. He swung a punch to the beast's face, but Nanaki forced himself to keep his grip. A swift kick swept through the air, landing square into his side. He fell with a yelp, his breath catching painfully in his throat. The blond landed another hard kick to the stomach as he attempted to stand, and Nanaki fell against the wall. The Buster Sword clattered against stone as he lifted it, and he approached the fallen animal. He whimpered painfully as Cloud lifted the sword, gleaming once again with the cool Mako light.

Suddenly, the blade fell from his hand, falling with a clang to the cavern floor. He grunted with the unexpected force, turning swiftly to see where it had come from. Yuffie leapt and caught the ninja star. Red stained one of the points, and she saw a new gash across his hand.

"I don't wanna hurt you, Cloud!" she exclaimed. "But you're _not_ gonna hurt my friends!" Nearby, Vincent stood, gun reloaded, and nodded toward her. Ignoring the pain in his side, he charged, bullets cutting through the air before him. The blond bounded out of the way, dodging to the side and making a rush towards his opponent. Vincent moved back from the flying weapon, and it hit across his metal hand. The gun slipped free, and slid across the stone path. Vincent cursed lightly under his breath as a smirk slid across the blond's lips. Clanging filled the air as metal met metal, Vincent doing his best to block the sword with his metal arm. Suddenly, heavy boots swept across his shins, the hard force knocking his legs from beneath him. Before he could stand, the sword fell downward; he just barely managed to grab it in time.

"Stop! Cloud!" Yuffie yelled, racing towards the pair. Her ninja star shot passed, just missing Cloud's arm, but clattered to rock as it hit the nearby wall. She ran over to him, and tried to pull his weapon backward. Effortlessly, he shoved her backwards, forcing the blade closer to Vincent's chest. She jumped up, resilient and determined. "Cloud, stop!" Yuffie hoped she'd get through to the blond; she knew she didn't have the strength to physically stop him. "Nanaki!" she yelled, but he was out cold from the last blow.

"Let me go, brat!" Cloud growled as he attempted to knock loose the girl's grip. When she didn't let go, he turned suddenly. Mako flashed on the blade as it thrust forward and disappeared as it sunk beneath pale flesh. Yuffie gasped as the sword cut into her exposed stomach, trickles of red leaking from around the blade and dripping to the cold stone. Their eyes met, and a tear slipped down her cheek. She gagged on her own breath, and slumped painfully against the weapon. Russet eyes glowed in the blue light, but life had left them.

She was no longer there.

The lighting changed; and suddenly it was brighter. Cold stone turned to delicate mosaic tile beneath the pooling blood. Bright eyes, usually like emeralds, glazed beneath him, and her eyelids drooped over them. Pink became stained red, and her body propped like a ragdoll against the sword. He pulled the blade from her limp body, and she fell forward. The pink ribbon slid from her braid and the loose strands fluttered freely.

"Yuffie!" Vincent shouted, standing. The room seemed colder, darker. The young girl was laid out across the cave floor, Vincent tending to her wound. He rapidly used his Cure Materia. Hoping she wasn't already gone – it wasn't too late to save her. "Stay with me, Yuffie!"

The blond stepped away. The bloody end of the sword smeared crimson across the stone. He felt confused – uncertain. He _wanted_ this – revenge. And yet it was painful, sickening to think the blood stained his hand. This wasn't right. From within the cavern, footsteps approached, and Cloud knew their back-up had arrived. He hesitated, watching the Cure Materia glow as the other attempted to heal the wound. Heavy-soled boots echoed through the cavern as he made for the exit.

Vincent watched him go, without offering to stop him.

"Vincent!" Tifa yelled, her call echoing through the cave. He wanted to call to her, but his voice hung in his throat. His breath felt heavy and painful. "Nanaki? Yuffie! Where are you guys!" Vincent hung his head as the Cure stopped glowing, golden metal covering the gash. The footsteps neared and soon they came to a stop inside the cavern. "Vincent…?" she said quietly. "What happened? Where's Cloud…?" When he didn't answer she approached; she gasped. Yuffie's body came into view, cold and lifeless against the stone floor, and outlined in a glinting red.

"…I couldn't save her…" he said softly, fighting the burn that bit at his eyes.

"We'll search the area," Tseng said, and the Turks moved to follow him.

"No," he replied quickly, and the group halted. "It's too dangerous…we need to regroup." Tifa, unable to stomach the sight any longer, crossed over to the wall where Nanaki stirred. She helped him to his feet, and he limped to Vincent's side.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. Vincent shook his head.

"It isn't your fault Nanaki." Crimson eyes never met his own, and he knew Vincent couldn't pry them from her paling face. Quietly, he lifted her from the stone, rubies falling from ashen skin. Limply, she hung in his arms as he stood there for a moment, before heading towards the exit. Silently, the rest followed.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: **We're getting close to the grand finale, and the lack of reviews is making me lose my mojo! Whether you like where this is going or not, leave me a quick comment please! They are much appreciated and tend to make me update a little faster. Please don't make me beg :( I hope you are enjoying it though!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

It'd been almost two weeks. Cloud hadn't resurfaced since Yuffie's death. They had decided it would be best to take her to her homeland, in Wutai. Her father was devastated to learn the news of his daughter's death. It had been a cool day for a funeral, and a bitter wind kept most visitors from staying too long. But AVALANCHE and the Turks stood by as the guests left and the vault was lowered into the soggy earth.

Since then, they had reconvened at Neo-Midgar, assuming that Cloud would do as he had planned: take down ShinRa. And yet, the group had seen no sign of him since the incident. No ambush, no ticking time bombs, no whispers of his presence. After a week, AVALANCHE had taken back to Costa del Sol, to figure out what to do next.

It was late at night when the phone call came.

"Hello?" Vincent said wearily. Eyes, heavy with insomnia, studied the kitchen – the unwashed dishes and cluttered table. "No, you haven't woken me. …I see…I'll be there as soon as I can." The receiver beeped as Vincent ended the call. He crept up the stairs and into his bedroom. The lamp clicked on and was bright against the dark backdrop, illuminating the room. Soundlessly, he packed a bag of supplies – Potions, Ether, Materia – the necessities.

"Where are you off to?" a soft voice said behind him. Maroon eyes glimmered with the lamplight and she brushed her bangs aside sleepily.

"Neo-ShinRa," Vincent replied. He wasn't going to lie to the brunette; she'd always had a gift for persuading the truth out of people anyway.

"Has something happened?" she asked urgently.

"It isn't Cloud," he assured, zipping the pack.

"What is it then?" she asked when he didn't say.

"…It's Hojo," Vincent replied. "I need you to stay here with the rest. I'm going to wake Cid and get him to fly me to Neo-ShinRa."

"He's not going to be happy about that," Tifa said, letting him pass through the doorway. She knew the other long enough to know he didn't want to say what had happened. "Be careful, okay?" Black locks fell across pale skin as he nodded. He crossed the hallway and quietly opened another door, slipping inside. She heard a holler from Cid, followed by a string of curses. Vincent closed the door behind him as he left moments later. She gave a giggle as Vincent passed her, a few swear words still reaching her ears.

"Try to get some sleep," Vincent said quietly as he disappeared down the stairs. She smiled softly to herself, crossing the hall to her own bedroom.

*~*~*0*~*~*

"How is he?" Vincent asked as he rushed down the hall beside the Senior Turk.

"His condition is worsening rapidly," Tseng replied, dodging a passing nurse. "He'd been getting worse for days, but in the last couple of hours…"

"…What are his chances of recovering?" Vincent queried.

"If he survives, we'll be surprised," he responded bluntly. "We can't figure out the cause of the sudden deterioration. Our doctors have run tests, our scientists have examined him – nothing seems to show why this is happening."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course," Tseng agreed. "But it'll have to be quick. It isn't clear whether the cause – whatever it may be – is contractible to others or not." They turned quickly down the hallway to the left. Reno sat outside the door, and nurses rushed in and out of the open door. Tseng stopped outside, and allowed Vincent to enter.

Monitors and machines beeped in a harmonious mechanical song, and a nurse rushed past him with blood-soaked hands. Crimson eyes found the weak outline of the scientist beneath the white hospital sheets. His body quivered and convulsed beneath them, and a raspy hacking briefly drowned out the high-pitched beeping. Vincent crossed to stand at the opposite side of the bed. Red stained the otherwise colorless bedding. Another abrasive cough filled his ears as Hojo doubled over in his fetal position. Blood splattered onto the sheets and to the floor. It was then Vincent noticed something peculiar.

The blood was normal.

Before, the sample had been the same rusty shade as Cloud's had been – as his own had been. But crimson stained the white fabric – a more normal shade, a thinner consistency.

"I need a blood sample," Vincent said quickly to one of the nurses. She looked at him questioningly.

"Get it," Tseng directed from the doorway behind her. She sighed, but asked no questions as she prepared the needle.

"Hojo!" Vincent said loudly. Dark brown eyes speckled with Mako found his, and Vincent knew that the scientist had heard him. "Do you know who I am?" he asked, repeating the same process as before. Hojo nodded slightly, another coughing fit coming over him. "What is my name?"

"V…V-al-Val–" he tried to say over the coughing. Vincent watched as the nurse drew the sample, leaving the bedside as Tseng approached. The name was stuttered, unclear and incomplete. But Vincent knew what he was trying to say.

"He's dying," Tseng said quietly, reading the vitals closely.

"How long, do you think?" Vincent asked, his eyes not leaving the professor.

"Minutes, if he's lucky," Tseng replied.

"Hojo," Vincent began, "Do you know what is happening?"

The scientist nodded, and tried to speak. "D-die…dy…ing…" he managed. So he knew this was the end. That whatever this was, was going to kill him. Vincent looked away, his eyes no longer able to meet Hojo's. Though he thought it may never be possible, Vincent actually felt sorry – felt pity – for the man. Hojo let out a painful cry, his eyes closed tight and his heartbeat raced. A nurse rushed back to the bed, and Tseng moved out of her way.

"Perhaps we should take our leave," he said to Vincent. He nodded, and began to follow the Turk from the loud room.

"V-Val…Valen…tine…" he heard from behind him, the voice weak and raspy from exertion. Vincent looked back and cautiously approached the bedside once more. Hojo's eyes had softened weakly, and his body had begun to tremble less severely. Painful coughs subsided into heavy breaths. "S-Seph…Sephi…iroth…cl-cl…oud…to…f-fall…hate… Jen…ova's…s will…t-to…t…" Suddenly, his voice trailed.

"Hojo!" Vincent yelled. Hojo's eyes drifted out of focus, trailing off somewhere between Vincent and the window behind him. "Hojo! Focus on me!" The gaze drifted back for a moment, lingering and drifting back away. "What does Jenova want? What is her will?" Hojo's body shuddered and the heart monitor slowed. The slow and steady beep drew out into a solid ring that filled Vincent's ears. Beneath pale sheets, the frail frame of Professor Hojo stilled, the porcelain skin dull against bright white. Eyes rolled back slightly, and Vincent silently swept a hand across his face, closing his eyelids. He sighed, the exhale slow and regretful.

"I need that sample," he said to the nurse. "Send it to Hojo's Lab." He passed Tseng silently, and headed down to the basement of the Neo-ShinRa building. Vincent felt sick. Like when he'd learned that Lucrecia loved, not him, but Hojo. When she bore the madman's child, and willingly allowed him to experiment on her. When that bullet cut through him, and ripped the life from his body.

Because it hit him: if Sephiroth had done the same thing to Cloud, he could be inching closer to death himself.

*~*~*0*~*~*

_The blond sighs and sheaths his sword inside the back-mount. Cobalt eyes glow with the hazy sunrise that paints the sky a pale golden orange. The distant mountains stand out like dark shadows against the sunrise, and he closes his eyes against the cool wind._

"_Well, what do we do now?" a gruff voice asks nearby._

"_Sephiroth is alive," the blond replies distantly. "I…I have to settle the score."_

"_An' that'll save the Planet?" he asks, taking as step towards the blond._

"…_Seems like it," he nods. He stares off into those distant mountains, eyes drifting passed them and into the sunlight that gleams over them. A breath draws in, and I breathe in, too – the heavy scent of Mako and sea salt filling my senses with the passing breeze._

"_Awright," the darker skinned man says firmly. "I'm going." The blond turns to face him and nods at the other._

"_I'll go, too…" she says quietly. The blond turns to face her, and emerald strikes me. Gemstones sparkle with the sunlight and adventure as she steps away from the nearby truck. "I have things that I want to find out."_

"_About the ancients?" he asks knowingly. She nods, and looks away, brushing a curl from her face._

"…_Many things," she replies, her voice soft as it wanders away with her thoughts. I take a step towards her as a breeze whips past, her pink dress flowing against her skin. The ribbon dances in her hair and her braid waves behind her._

"_I guess this is good-bye, Midgar," the dark-haired girl beside her says. Her eyes fall on the blond who nods reassuringly. The group heads towards the edge of the incomplete bridge. A long rope dangles from the side, and they climb downward cautiously. Feet touch the ground, dry and cracked dirt. Behind them stands the city, and ahead an open plain stretches toward the mountains._

"_I'm going back to my hometown," the dog-like beast says. "I'll go with you as far as that." The blond nods, and the slender brunette steps beside him. A gloved hand sweeps the bangs from her eyes._

"_..I guess this is the start of our journey…"_

*~*~*0*~*~*

"Where's Vincent?" Nanaki asked as he climbed onto the sofa beside Tifa. She didn't answer, instead simply shaking her head. Cid snored peacefully in the recliner and across from them, Barret sunk into the loveseat. "He didn't say?"

"He went to Neo-Midgar," she replied softly. "He said it was Hojo, but he didn't say what was going on."

"Hojo?" Barret repeated. "Who cares what happens to the bastard? Deserves whatever the hell is comin'."

"It does matter," Nanaki admitted quietly.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked.

"Well…Vincent had told me not to mention it," Nanaki replied. "Not until…he knew more."

"Mention what?" she pried urgently. "Nanaki, what is it?" Nanaki sighed and sat up on the cushion.

"It has to do with Cloud," he said. "Vincent thinks that…well… Whatever Sephiroth did to Cloud – to change his memories and turn him against us – he had done to Hojo first. He had the same symptoms, the same markings."

"We already knew that, Nanaki," Tifa said, leaning back with disappointment.

"Yes, but if something was wrong with Hojo," Nanaki replied, his voice trailing. Maroon eyes met his own, and he knew that she understood. Suddenly, the phone rang, and Tifa jumped. She grabbed it from the receiver and answered it quickly.

"Hello?" Tifa said. "Vincent! Has anything happened – is everything okay?" She hesitated. "Okay, I'll tell him." She hung the phone up quickly, and all eyes rested on her. "Cid!" she said loudly. His snore faltered quietly, but he didn't wake. "Cid!"

"What the hell–?" Cid woke with a start, and leaned up quickly in the recliner. "Wha' – what is it?"

"Vincent needs you to take the Highwind to Neo-Midgar," she replied.

"Dammit, I didn't get any fuckin' sleep last night cause of him," Cid grumbled, standing from the recliner. "And now–"

"Cid!" Tifa scolded warningly.

"Awright, awright," he said, "I'm goin'." He crossed the room to the door and snatched his coat from the rack as he left, slamming the door behind him. A moment later, the engines of the Highwind roared to life over them.

*~*~*0*~*~*

Cloud crossed the cobblestone path aimlessly, unsure of where he was going. The path came to an intersection ahead, and he hesitated. This was familiar. Down the right, he could see several buildings, cracked ivory gleaming in the sunset. The opposite path led downward, and he could see another building a little ways down. Straight ahead, greyish-white trees glistened orange beneath the sky in a petrified forest. He hesitated, but continued down the path, into the forest. A chilly breeze rattled the limbs and brought with it the fresh scent of snow.

The trees thinned and in a moment, Cloud stood by a pond that rippled with gold in the breeze. The bank was grassy, tufts of green waving slightly. He knelt, and closed his eyes against the sun.

_He stood in the water, the crystal surface breaking softly around his waist. She rested peacefully in his arms, pink flowing around her body. Warm brown locks framed her face and danced in the water around her. The blond let his arms fall slowly, and for a moment she floated on the glimmering surface. Slowly, she slipped beneath the surface, and the blond hung his head._

"_Cloud?" her voice said quietly. "Don't rush things. I know it's hard but…you'll figure it out soon."_

*~*~*0*~*~*

"What did you find out?" Tifa asked anxiously as Vincent and Cid reentered Villa Cloud.

"Hojo is dead," he replied blatantly. "Sephiroth's experiment…"

"What – what happened?" Nanaki queried as he sat up on the sofa.

"I got a sample from him, just before," Vincent explained hurriedly. "After the injections, the Jenova cells infused with the white blood cells. But over time…Jenova's cells destroyed the white cells."

"What the hell's that mean?" Barret asked.

"It means that his body can no longer fight away infectious diseases," Nanaki said.

"Yes, but it gets worse," Vincent said. "In his autopsy, it was discovered that the nervous system had already been infected with Jenova cells. It was causing convulsions because it was corroding the nervous system. The major organs had begun to deteriorate as well."

"You don't think…?" Tifa asked quietly. Maroon locked onto crimson and she knew Vincent had already considered her question.

"It's possible," he replied.

"What can we do?" Nanaki asked. "I mean, is there anything we can do to save him?"

"I think so," Vincent said. "After examining Hojo's blood sample, I tried several mixtures of plasma and Mako. I think I've found one that will cause the Jenova cells to detach from the blood cells. I read in Hojo's notes methods of flushing out the Jenova cells through Mako treatments, but Cloud will have to cooperate for the full treatment."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen," Barret said.

"I agree, it will be difficult," Vincent agreed. "But we must try. I'm going to find Cloud."

"I'm coming with you," Tifa stated, standing.

"Same here," Nanaki said, jumping down from the couch and stood by Tifa's side.

"No," Vincent said. "I must go alone."

"Vincent – please," Tifa protested.

"Alone," he repeated. "No one else will die." He walked past her quickly, snatching his bag from beside the door. It slammed behind him, and he briskly crossed the sandy path towards the fields of wilderness ahead. He heard footsteps approach sharply behind him, and he knew the battle wasn't over.

"If you go alone, you'll be killed!" Tifa yelled angrily. She ran over, closing the distance between them. When Vincent didn't stop, she grabbed his metal arm warningly. "Vincent!"

"Tifa, you don't know what I am capable of," he replied, pulling away.

"Why do you have to be so damn proud?" she asked loudly. Vincent fell silent. "Ever since we defeated Meteor, you've shoved us away. You live alone, fight alone, and want to do everything yourself. Well guess what – we're here, and we're your friends whether you want us to be or not. So stop being so selfish!"

"I'm not trying to be proud or selfish, Tifa," Vincent said sternly. "I'm trying to keep you out of harm's way."

"Why?" she replied. "So you can get yourself killed?"

"I won't be," he said quietly.

"You couldn't defeat him last time, and Yuffie and Nanaki were there to help you," she argued. "What makes you think you can do this alone?"

"You don't understand, Tifa," he replied darkly. He turned away from the tall brunette. Midnight silence sank over them, and she walked in front of him. Maroon eyes shimmered tearfully in the moonlight as his eyes met hers.

"Then help me to," she said. Vincent sighed. Since the day they met, she had always had a way with him – with everyone really. It was easy to talk to her – tell her dark secrets or quiet things that are better left silent.

"Because I _can't_," he finally said. He walked past her, and he could feel those eyes boring questioningly into him. "I can't die."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Thirty years ago, I was murdered. After he shot me, Hojo experimented on my body, and in those experiments, my body was altered. Made immortal. I was then infused with the demon, Chaos, bringing me back from death." He turned and Tifa stood behind him, quiet. "I cannot die." The air fell silent with a tense disbelief, the ocean waves whispering in the background over the salty sea breeze. Finally, she let her eyes meet his. "I don't want anyone else to be hurt – especially not by Cloud. So I will find him."

"The promise me you'll bring him home when you come back," she said quietly.

"I cannot promise that, Tifa," he replied. "But I will try."

"…Then that's enough," she said. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around him warmly. He hesitated at her friendly gesture, but accepted the friendship she offered. A silent understanding laced between them in the embrace, and Vincent allowed a smile to touch his lips.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note: **For those of you that actually have reviewed, I am extremely sorry this took so long to update. I have been on Hiatus due to some personal issues that I...well, I won't get into. But here is the final chapter of Bound - isn't that exciting? I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The rusted metal gleamed in the sunset, and the stench of processed Mako filled his senses. Cobalt eyes closed against the sun glare as a soft smile touched his lips. Cloud inhaled slowly, allowing the scent to fill him. Eyes opened, and the breath escaped. The Nibel Reactor. Perhaps here he could discover Jenova's intentions – what his Mother's will entailed. Boots echoed a soft heel-toe chorus as he climbed the metal stairs. The Reactor door was padlocked closed – and probably with good reason, in ShinRa's mind. A gloved hand reached for the chain, and he gave a hard pull. The rusted chain put up a decent fight, but gave way beneath Cloud's newfound strength.

The inside was brightly lit a shade of aqua from the Mako below. Sapphires shuddered in the cool light that gleamed across their surface, and Cloud hesitated; this place was familiar. Very familiar. In a way that made him feel cautious. He tried swallowed the lump that had suddenly knotted in his throat, and proceeded downward. After all, Mother had led him here. Cloud headed across the narrow path and into the next room. The lighting was a dim red, darker than he remembered. In the middle of the room was a crooked staircase that led up to a sealed steel door. Surrounding the stairs were rows of silver capsules, each with a window that glowed Mako blue. Several of them were busted and destroyed, and the rest were dented from the inside.

He dared himself to gaze inside one of them. Part of him, he had to admit, was curious of what the capsules contained. The other knew that, whatever it was, would not be a pretty sight. Tentatively, he allowed him to approach the closest one, and gaze inside. Inside, the creature was dead – a humanoid rotting in a sea of Mako. Sickness wrenched at his insides, and Cloud looked away.

Taking his mind away from the abandoned experiments, Cloud climbed the stairway. Above the sealed door, faded letters read "J-E-N-O-V-A." _'Mother,'_ he thought. She _had_ brought him here with reason. The doors were disfigured, as though he had not been the first to attempt to open them. He took a step back, and aimed his Materia towards the door. In an explosion of Firaga, they burst from their hinges. The smoke cleared, and Cloud stepped into the room before him.

The room glowed blue like the first, Mako fueling the lighting. Tubes and devices hung from the ceiling and fell downward to the machinery. Most of them had since been disconnected, ripped from the attaching mechanisms. In front of him, a narrow pathway led to a shattered glass capsule where Mother had once been kept.

White.

_Blue eyes take in the scene, falling on the figure in front of me. Silver hair flows gracefully down his back. _"Sephiroth!"_ I yell. The general doesn't react, but places a gloved hand on the thick glass. Beneath its surface, a choked-blue humanoid rests motionlessly. _Mother,_ I realize. On the ground beside the general, a mechanism shaped similar to a human leaks a deep brown fluid. I step towards the pair. The general's husky voice speaks softly, but I can't make out the words._

_Footsteps raced toward the room, and I turn sharply. A ShinRa Grunt races passed, ignoring me. Buster Sword at the ready, the soldier charges the unsuspecting general. Breaking him from his trance, the silver haired man turns swiftly, locks sweeping gracefully around him like angel's wings. A hiss fills the silent air as metal slices flesh, and the general slumps against the blade._

"_Mom…" the grunt says, his voice echoing and faint. "Tifa…my hometown… Give it back!" He pulls the sword from the general's body that slumps painfully to the ground. His voice speaks, but again, I don't understand. "I had so much respect for you," the grunt continues, his voice stronger now. "…I admired you." The ShinRa Grunt backs away, dropping the sword as he descends from the narrow pathway. He hesitates as he reaches the platform beside me. Gloved hands pull at the helmet, and it slips over his head revealing messy blond locks and sapphire eyes._

_Myself._

Cloud's eyes snapped open, startled. He had been lying on the cold metal platform of the Nibelheim reactor. Tears bit at his eyes; that scene was real. It had happened. Sephiroth had killed his mother – destroyed his hometown. All trying to get to Mother. Cloud shook his head as his mind slowed, the racing heartbeat beneath his chest calming.

_Mother_ had called him to do that.

If it was true – that Jenova had led Sephiroth to destroy Cloud's home, why should Cloud complete her will? Why should he help her when she didn't care what the town had meant? Or had that been Sephiroth's 'interpretation' – like summoning Meteor to fulfill Mother's will?

"You're too predictable, Cloud," a voice said behind him. The voice was quiet and knowing, and Cloud could see the smirk across the general's face without having to turn around.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked without facing him.

"I'm afraid that your mind has become too clouded," Sephiroth replied coolly. "Your intentions have changed from those that I intended. You've become a bit of a nuisance."

"A nuisance?" Cloud repeated. "To what?"

"To my plans," Sephiroth said. Silently, he drew the Masamune from its sheath and Mako gleamed on the revealed blade. "You see, my intentions all along have been to destroy this planet. However, you've chosen to dawdle – to exact revenge on ShinRa and your 'comrades.' I had no intention for doing either."

"I told you not to get in my way, Sephiroth," Cloud said warningly.

"But you're in mine." Without warning, Sephiroth charged forth and the blade shot through Cloud's back and out his chest. Pain shot through him as the blade ripped free, and he slumped forward. Blood pattered to the floor and oozed around his hand a dark rusty shade.

"You don't give a damn about Mother, do you?" Cloud panted. "As long as you get what you want, you don't care!" He reached for the hilt of his sword on the back mount, and suddenly metal pierced him again, this time on the other side. Cloud yelped and fell forward, his cheek pressed against the cold metal floor.

"_Are you giving up, Cloud?" she asks quietly, almost mockingly._

"_Of course not," I reply. "But…I…"_

"_I know, Cloud," she giggles. "You still haven't figured things out. His hold on you is pretty strong."_

"_His?"_

"_Mmhmm, Sephiroth," she says. "I know it's hard Cloud, but be strong okay? You have to trust yourself to know who you are, and what you want. Don't let outside forces influence you too much."_

"_What…what I want?" I reply thoughtfully, trying to remember. "Who…who am I?"_

"_You're Cloud, silly!" she laughs. "Don't think so hard! Just trust yourself to know what's right."_

White.

"_What do I want with you?" Sephiroth repeats the question, chuckling as he releases me. "Cloud, you are going to be mine." Finally, I saw them; bright green eyes dancing in the dark room – irises infused with Mako so that they shown even in the dimmest of lights. They are inches from my face, gazing into mine. A cold glove presses against my cheek and I flinch at the sudden touch. _

"_After tonight, Cloud, no one will remember the hero who stopped Meteor – who saved the planet. They will only speak of his betrayal – the murders he committed, the destruction he caused. After tonight, your friends will only see hate fill your eyes. They will try to stop you, fight you, free you from my grasp…but they will fall by your blade and yours alone."_

White.

"_Then tell me the truth, Sephiroth. Why are you doing this?" Sephiroth didn't speak for a moment, his face mockingly thoughtful._

"_Well, you aren't going to remember any of this, so I suppose I could tell you," Sephiroth says, pacing to stand before me. "I plan to make you mine – obedient and loyal to my wishes. By the end of the night, you won't be able to refuse."_

White.

_I feel myself tremble, and the words are distant. "You understand then? You remember this pain?" A pain shoots through me, and my body aches. "It's Mako. Because you've had Mako Poisoning, your body is more sensitive to the raw fluid. Just a small dose can do wonders for you, can't it?" I feel hot, like I've been set ablaze. "And yet, somehow the Mako won't stay within your blood. It thins, and weakens, causing the effects to become less each time more is added."_

_Darkness. "But, what would happen if too much Mako was added? Would you lose your senses, your mind? Would you lose your memory?" Rage builds inside my stomach, hot and sickening as the pain shoots through me once more._

"_And what would happen if everything was infected? Not just your blood – but your nerves, and Mako penetrated the bones?" I scream, or try – the voice catches in my throat, strangling my senses._

White.

The darkness lightened aqua blue. His vision blurred as he tried to focus, a black figure standing before him. He could feel his body trembling, and the pain from Sephiroth's blade. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, and his clothes felt sticky against his chest. Cloud tried to lift himself from the floor, his arms weakly supporting him. Beside him, he heard Sephiroth chuckle at his attempt, but he ignored the mocking gesture. He pulled the blade from his back mount, and staggered to his feet.

"You can't hope to defeat me, Cloud," Sephiroth smirked. "You've lost already. Give it up." Without responding, Cloud stood ready, allowing his body to strengthen in his stance. "Alright. We'll settle this your way." He charged toward the blond, silver locks flying backward as he moved. Cloud dodged to the left and gleaming metal shot past him. Sephiroth turned quickly on his heel, jumping over the sword that shot towards him. Their blades met and metal screeched. Sephiroth pushed the blond back, and he fell to his knees.

"This fight is over," Sephiroth said, crossing over to the blond. The tip of the Masamune hissed against the Reactor floor as he stepped closer. The blade sliced through the air, downward towards him. The weapon lifted from the ground, and Cloud blocked the blow. Eyes wide, Sephiroth pulled back, and Cloud blocked again, stronger this time. The Buster Sword pushed back, throwing Sephiroth across the platform. Cloud stood, and he felt a sudden power building within him. He charged and took a strike towards the other; Sephiroth jumped over him. Cloud followed and they landed on a pipeline above the platform.

"It isn't over!" Cloud yelled. The general charged him, and Cloud blocked his attack once more. He could see the frustration building beneath blue-green eyes as Sephiroth ducked beneath Cloud's strike. The general jumped once again, and Cloud followed suit. The blond propelled himself downward, and his sword hit its mark. Blood gushed from the wound across the general's abdomen, and he choked on a gasp. It slashed through the air again, blood speckling the blond's face. Bright blue gleamed across the Masamune as it fell downward. The clatter was faint over the ringing that echoed inside Cloud's mind.

Metal hissed through flesh, and Sephiroth jerked as the brand sliced through his back. Cloud's heart raced, heavy and exerted, beneath his chest. He no longer felt pain from the wounds Sephiroth had earlier inflected. A heavy scent like burned rubber and metallic blood overwhelmed the formaldehyde-like odor. His blade flickered blue beneath blood as it cut again, and choking gasps pierced his ears. Eyes met, aqua pools of Mako barely lit with life glared into bright cerulean. One last swing, and the blade pierced the air for a final time.

Blood speckled porcelain skin beneath stained silver. The locks floated around him gracefully, and his breath came in heavy heaves beneath his chest that cut across the sudden silence. Wide eyes gazed at him, pain and defeat laced with the venom of his stare. And blue engulfed him, the sharp gaze disappearing within the sea of Mako. Cloud landed on the platform, his eyes lingering on where the other had fallen. A relief swept over him – a sudden exhaustion. He let his sword fall, and it clattered to the metal floor.

Metal clanged against metal, echoing through the reactor as the footsteps approached. Cloud turned sharply. Black locks fell across pale skin, and crimson eyes met his own. A red cloak draped behind the other as he reached the middle of the stairs.

"Cloud–" he began.

"Stay away from me," Cloud said warningly.

"You're hurt," the other said quietly, taking a step towards him. "Let me help you."

"I don't want your help!" he yelled. His sharp voice echoed in the metal hull, and the raven-haired man stilled before him. Cloud turned away, avoiding that calm gaze. The man was familiar – someone he'd once trusted. He'd known him. A friend? No, they had _used _him. They hadn't cared.

"'_Just trust yourself to know what's right.'"_

"What do you want?" Cloud finally said.

"I know you don't remember, Cloud," the man said, stepping closer. "But I'm your friend. I only want you to trust me, so I can help you."

"I…I can't remember," he replied quietly. Cloud shook his head. "I've…seen things, but I…I don't know what's real, and what isn't."

"We know, Cloud," he replied. "Sephiroth has distorted your memories – your _true_ memories. The Mako and Jenova cells corroded them, and he replaced them will lies. Illusions. Sephiroth wanted you to see us as enemies, in hopes that you would do his dirty work." The silence lingered around them, and finally Vincent spoke again. "Will you come with me? Back to Costa del Sol?"

"Why…would I?" Cloud asked uncertainly. "I don't…I'm not sure if I can really trust you."

"I promise, Cloud," Vincent said. "You can trust me – and the rest of us. After all we have been through together…we would never betray you, Cloud. Somewhere inside, you already know that." Cloud fell silent, contemplating his statement. "You don't have to stay if you come with me – we won't make you. But give us a chance, Cloud. Perhaps your true memories will resurface if you do."

Cloud hesitated, but blue met crimson, and he nodded. "Alright. I'll go." Vincent let a smile touch his lips and finally allowed himself to relax.

"Let's go," he said. Vincent turned, and Cloud followed him. He took a few steps down, but hesitated. The room started to spin, the capsules that lined the stairway blurred and doubled in the dim light. His body felt heavy, and the ground shifted beneath him. A sharp thud echoed around him, and Cloud realized he had collapsed.

"Cloud!" Vincent shouted. He raced over to the blond, and fell to his knees beside him. Azure eyes darted back and forth, and his body began to convulse. Cloud fell into a fit of coughing, and blood spurted from his lips. "Dammit," he swore quietly.

"W-what's…h-happen…ing?" His vision went dark, and he could no longer see the raven-haired man before him. He felt metal brush the hair from his face, and for a brief moment, the silhouette of his comrade stood out against the dim background. "V-Vin…cent…"

"Hang in there, Cloud!" Vincent said, pulling the kit he had packed from his bag. Quickly he opened the small box, and pulled a bag of syringes from it. They were filled with a greenish-liquid that had a slight glow to it. "Do you trust me, Cloud?"

"I…y-yes…" he replied over his hacking and convulsing.

"Alright," he said, pulling the first syringe from the bag. "You're dying, Cloud. I'm going to inject you with something that I believe will help you. Something that will save you." No longer able to speak, Cloud nodded and Vincent proceeded. The first needle pressed into his arm, a sting and his blood felt cold. Another pricked his other arm, and his blood turned to ice beneath his skin. "Stay with me, Cloud," Vincent reminded warningly. His voice sounded more distant in the darkness than before. And suddenly, Cloud could only hear his heartbeat beneath his chest. It was heavy and rushed. Faintly, he felt a pain in his hand, but his body felt cold and lifeless. He no longer shuddered, convulsed or coughed.

Cloud floated, weightless in the dark. A breeze passed by him, and he briefly caught the scent of water and freshly fallen snow. He felt cold, as though he had been buried beneath snow. But he felt nothing – no pain, no touch. Just the cool breeze that wafted past. Quietly.

Peacefully.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, don't kill me. This might be the final chapter but there will be an Epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed the story, and I will post the Epilogue in one or two weeks. Thanks for the reviews, I hope for many more before the Epilogue is posted.


	11. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Well, despite the extremely disappointing lack of comments I've received on my last updates, I see no point in leaving this unfinished. Here is the Epilogue for my story. I hope you enjoy, and would greatly appreciate reviews letting me know what y'all thought of it. Thanks to those that did review! Enjoy! 3

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Steady trickles of blood slide down his porcelain face, and those Mako eyes pierce through me. They're wide, shocked – horror-filled. Silver locks blossom around him as he falls into darkness. I wince as bright light erupts from his body. Rays emanate for a moment;red sparks float into the emptiness. A brief shower of embers dance in the darkness, and he is gone. My eyes linger on the place where he vanished, and I feel a sudden sense of victory rise within._

_I had defeated Sephiroth._

_Green light dances around my feet, swirling upwards around me and towards the distant nothing , I reach a hand to meet it, attempting to touch the fleeting brightness. Another joins it, a light red that twirls and intertwines with green. The only light in the twirling like hypnotized lovers locked in a slow finally reel inwards, and a spear of brilliant lightintensifies around me, suddenly forming a column of brightness._

"…Lifestream?" _Finally, the light begins to dissipate, and remnants of green orbs float into the distance. Blue eyes watch as they become more distant, longing for the warmth once more. The dark sky above illuminates vividly, a pale green. Like White Materia. It pours downward, drowning the darkness. I reach a hand out to theradiance, and another appears within it. It extends toward mine, and a light of joy fills my stomach. Fingers touch, and suddenly my vision is engulfed with white. In the brightness, I can feel her hand within my own, warm and soothing._

"_Do remember, Cloud?"_ she asks quietly, her voice echoing in the emptiness. For a moment, I think.

"Yeah," I reply, nodding. "I defeated him…after he tried to destroy the Planet."

"_That's right!"_ she replies gleefully. The white fades slightly, and the fragrance of sweet lilies tickles my nose unexpectedly. They've blossomed around my feet, an endless field of white and yellow extending as far as I can see. A little ways off, a young woman kneels in the field, tending to them. Delicate curls shade her face and a pale pink bow ties the rest of her hair back into a long braid. The ribbon matches the long pink dress that flows to her ankles. I smile to myself, and cross the field to stand by her side.

"In the end, Sephiroth destroyed himself," she says gazing off into the field. The white sky turns dark blue, the night sky speckled with winking summer stars. I study her for a moment, and look upward into the sky. I turn beneath it, and suddenly my eyes fall upon the horrifying sight. Meteor, bright and burning, looms deadly close to the Planet. I remember the heat we felt upon the Highwind as we watched it reach Midgar. Suddenly, a bright flash catches my attention, and a stream of white floats towards Meteor. Holy.

"You see, the Ancients – and the Planet wanted him to use the Ultimate Destructive Magic," she continued. "Not so that he could succeed, but so he could understand. Though dying, the Planet wanted to fight – to live. Despite everything its inhabitants had done. When I prayed to my ancestors in the Ancient City, they knew that, in the end, the Planet would save itself. But doing nothing was a way for the Cetra to help this world. Show them how harmful things like Mako Reactors and SOLDIERs can be."

Green bursts up from the ground around us, and races towards Holy. It surrounds us, and Meteor. Beneath the encasement of Lifestream, I can no longer see Meteor or the white light of Holy.

"Did he know that his plan wouldn't succeed?" I ask, glancing downwards to her.

"Hmm," she hums thought fully. "It's hard to say. In the end, his own hatred drove him to madness, and he had nothing left. He was created as a puppet – a monster. A terrible fate. Rather than accepting this in Nibelheim, he chose to detest it. He chose to allow the darkness to overcome him."

The sky erupts in a bright pale green light and suddenly falls dark once more. Summer stars smile brightly, and Meteor has disappeared. As if none of it had happened.

"Is that what destroyed him?" I ask. "The darkness."

"Mmm," she replies. "We all have a darkness, Cloud. Some more than others. But when the heart becomes stained with it, and nothing is left but that darkness… He lost himself – his _true_ self. …And it consumed him." A silence falls, and she cups a yellow lily between delicate fingers.

"Will…will it consume me, too?" I ask quietly. The words are heavy, and I fear the answer. But…I have to know.

"That's up to you," she responds softly. She smiles to herself and adds, "I don't think it will. Cloud's too good for that. He always wants to do what's right."

"Things…aren't clear…" I say, quiet and unsure. "I still don't remember a lot."

"I know," she replies. Bright green eyes gaze upward, vivid and lively. A warm smile spreads across her lips and she stands. "And so do they." Her hand touches mine, and I close my eyes. I draw in a breath, deep and calming with the fresh scent of lily blossoms. Eyes open again. She is gone, but her touch lingers. A finger strokes my hand and I flinch at the surprising touch.

"_It's okay, Cloud."_

"Cloud!" The voice echoes in the space around me, and I search for the source. "Can you hear me?" it asks. I turn around sharply.

"I…can hear you," I reply. "But…I don't see you."

"Cloud, wake up!"

Eyes snapped open, and bright fluorescent flooded his eyes. It blurred around him, and muffled voices hummed in his ear. Cloud tried to lift his head, and the distorted figures spun. A gentle hand pushed him back to the bed. He didn't resist, and his head landed gently against the pillow.

"Take it easy," she said softly. "You've had a rough time, Cloud." Finally the hazy figures began to come into focus as his eyes adapted to the fluorescent lights. Dark russet locks fell messily around her face and side-swept bangs framed deep maroon eyes. She gave a soft smile, and his eyes met hers. For a moment, they lingered there, staring. She looked away uncomfortably, but Cloud continued to study her face. "How are you feeling, Cloud?"

"I…" part of him felt uncertain. He felt angry with her, yet had no reason to be so. Cobalt eyes closed, and Cloud tried to remember. Their childhood, in Nibelheim. She'd found him…near a train. They _were_ friends. "I still don't remember."

"It's okay," she replied warmly. "Vincent said that you probably wouldn't."

"I mean, I do remember things – flashes…random memories," he said. "But I can't put the pieces together."

"Then we'll help you," a voice said from the door. They both turned their attention. A tall man stood in the doorway, unkempt raven locks falling over crimson eyes. Beside him, a red dog-like beast stood, battle-scarred and ruffled. The pair approached, and Cloud nodded; Vincent returned the gesture. "I'm glad to see that the treatments worked."

"Vincent!" Tifa greeted warmly. Her brows furrowed, and suddenly she asked, "Where're Barret and Cid?"

"Fighting over the remote," Nanaki sighed.

"Treatments?" Cloud repeated.

"You don't remember?" Vincent said. "In the Nibel Reactor, you collapsed. You were dying." Those strong eyes met his own, and Cloud looked away, letting his eyes study the wrinkles in the sheets. "Well, it is a long, and rather complicated story. You've been out for a little more than a week, but we were able to stabilize you."

"Thank you…" Cloud said distantly. His mind drifted back to the field of lilies, to the clear starlit sky. To the young girl, kneeling in the up to him with bright emerald eyes. "But…I'm sorry. I…don't know if…if I _can_ remember. Or if…if I'll attack you again."

"It's a risk we're willing to take," Vincent replied quietly.

"Before we saved the Planet, I sat by your side in Mideel when you couldn't even speak to me," Tifa said sternly. "We'll do it again, Cloud."

"And you were there for me, when my grandfather returned to the Lifestream," Nanaki said, eyes smiling. "You were there for all of us. And we'll be here for you."

"But…when I think about…" The words caught in his throat, and he triedto remember her name. Spunky, energetic, clumsy…caring…her name…Tears bit at his eyes and he shook his head, trying to blink them away. "…about what I did… I feel sick…"

"Cloud, Yuffie knew that you weren't yourself," Nanaki said. "We all knew what might happen if we found you."

"Nanaki is right, Cloud," Vincent agreed. Their eyes met, and Vincent let a smile touch his lips. "We knew the risk. But all of us – Yuffie included – would rather have made the sacrifice then watch you destroy the Planet because of Sephiroth."

"But…"

"No more 'buts,' Cloud," Tifa scolded sternly. "We're your friends. And we're not going anywhere. We'll be here for you whether you want us to be or not…whether you remember or not." She smiled warmly, and Cloud replied with a soft smile and nod.

"Alright."


End file.
